If Hel is spelled with just one L
by Kate Of The North
Summary: Lxoc. A new girl is sent to the Wammy house. Her quick wit, kindness, tenderness and rebellion might have L falling for her fast. Bad summary. Read anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright ! an L xoc story! ;] lets go! **

A small girl, no more than 10 years old sat patiently in the ratty old chair underneath her as the two grown ups before her spoke as if she wasn't there.

"Yes sir. I'm positive that she will positively fit right in and prosper at the orphanage that I run." Smiled the kindly elder man. His brown hair was slowly graying and he had a mustache. He had bright, inquisitive blue eyes that scanned the room and seemed to grasp everything.

The other grown up in the room, a red headed man in his early 30s. He wasn't a nice man by the little girls standards.

'He doesn't care if I go to a good home..' She thought bitterly, staring out the window, but still listened. The red head cleared his throat.

"Mr..Wammy is it? Alright..you may have it." The red head stood up, grabbing some old yellow pages from the large, black filing cabinet from next to his desk. The girl felt tense up.

"It? I'm positive that this girl is a human. And has a name. Right little one?" The kindly man asked. The little girl just shrugged, looking out the window.

She was light in skin tone, her hair making her seem paler. Her hair was thick strands of bright, crimson blood red and raven black. Her bangs were also dyed black. Her hair was very short, only coming to rest at the end of her ears. She wore black, baggy pants and a blood crimson pull over hoodie with a white shirt underneath it. had seemed to take notice that the girl had one sky blue eye, while the other was pitch black with a mix of gray.

Suddenly the man slapped down a pen on the papers. Wammy looked down at them, then back up at the red head.

"Now , I highly doubt that this little things name is really Hel." Mr. Wammy began, lightly touching the girls head. Mr. N snorted.

"Well it is." Mr. N said. Mr. Wammy grunted, then sent Mr. N a glare.

"All these files..they have to be burned." Wammy reached into his pocket, pulling out a large, amount of cash, handing it to Mr. N "That will cover it."

Mr. N nodded greedily, then pointed them the way out. Mr. Wammy sat by the girls side as he waited for her to finish packing her bags.

"So, what are you called?" Wammy asked, watching the little girl carefully fold and control the clothes. The girls eerie eyes looked up at him.

"Hel is my name. Bringing it is my game. Call me Hellie."


	2. He'll intimidate you and love you

A picture of Hel is up on my profile! Of course its the older version of her, but just use your imagination and shorten her hair a little [: Oh, and her clothes in the picture are when shes older as well, her hoodie isnt a zip up, and covers her whole mid section. Thanks!

Its pronounced: Lav-en-dar. La. Hell. Dah-lee-ah.

* * *

"Y-you really want me to call you Hel?" Mr. Wammy asked, picking up the girls only semi-large suitcase. She looked up at him confused, but nodded her head.

"Well it IS my middle name Mr. Wams." She shortened his name, walking with a slight slouch. Mr. Wammy smiled, patting the small girls head. They began walking down the rickety old wooden stairs that led to the front door of the orphanage where Hel stayed.

"We'll whats your first and full name name?" Mr. Wammy said, opening and holding the door for the small girl, who thanked the elder man.

"Lavender La Hel Dahlia." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, looking back up at the man. "I like Hel better."

Mr. Wammy chuckled, holding open the limo door for the girl, who hopped right in, her luggage going into the back and Mr. Wammy to drive up front. They pulled away from the orphanage and down the strip of road to the air port.

"Now Hel. Do you know why I have adopted you into the Wammy family? And what that entails?" He asked, looking back at her through the rear view mirror.

"Nope. Mr. N said no one would ever want me. So why start now?" She asked, looking out the window. Mr. Wammy coughed, looking back at the girl through the mirror, his stare now stern.

"Now, thats not true. As you do not know. Wammy's is an orfanage for children with "special abilities." Have you heard of the worlds new greatest detective? L." He asked. The girl picked up her legs from the normal position and folded her legs under her, indian-style. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes." She said, looking up to the roof of the car. "He's supposedly only a few years older than me, correct?"

Wammy nodded. "Well Wammy's is where L stays. The few other children, besides you are being sifted through to see who will replace L in case of his death. Also because L needs a family. And you're abilities shall not be wasted." He said, watching the girl take in all the information. She again nodded.

"But what do you see in me? I am just averagely smart.." She mumbled, looking down at her shoe-less feet. Where red and while tights covered her feet. Wammy smiled.

"Please, call me Watari. And you ARE intelligent Hellie. But you have what kids your age would say.."Street smarts" or "guts". That and your uncanny ability to draw people in. You'd be a great spy and detective one day my dear." Watari said proudly, pulling off onto a side street, a proven short cut to the airport.

As you may not know, The Gazahiou Orphanage happens to be in a heavily wooded part of Albany, New York. In the United States. They would be flying from Albany straight into England and driving to the Wammy house in Winchester, England.

Hel hummed in agreement, uncurling herself from her awkward sitting position and unbuckling her seatbelt as the duo's limo pulled into the airport parking lot. Watari helped her out, as she continuted to walk inside beside him, slightly sloutched and still without shoes. Watari smiled, looking down at the small girl. They checked their bags and went through the metal detectors and went through the airport, sitting down at the long rows of plastic chairs, waiting for the plane to come.

"How old are you exactly Hellie." Watari asked, looking out at the window as the large planes pulled in and flew out of the air port.

"How old is L. And the others." Hel asked, daring Watari to answer a question before he answered another. Watari hummed, couting off each child on one hand.

"Well. L is 14. B is 13. and A is 13." Watari smiled, "I know you'll get along great with them."

"I am 13 as well." Hel said, looking out the windows, watching their plane taxi to their gate. Watari looked down at her confused.

"But you hardly look over 10." Watari said, looking at the small girl who swung her legs back and forth and stood up as their seating group was called.

"I am quite small...D-do you think they'll like me.." Hel said, looking up at Watari sadly. He smiled back down at her.

"Yes. They'll love you. L might be a little intimidating, but you'll grow on him."

Hellie smiled, and the two boarded the plane, first class of course. They kept quite as they taxied out of the gate, listening to the air waitresses scurry about and explain the plane safety.


	3. Gummy bears are the same as friendship

Hel rolled her eyes, closing them afterwards as the plane speedily took off and their journey began.

**2.00 pm.** (they left at about 6 am)

Hel jostled slightly as the jet touched down into England. Her head smacked against the plastic window frame and she hissed. Watari smiled, patting the back of the girls head lightly. They waited until all the crazy fliers raced out of the plane, until they got out of their seats and got their carry on luggage.

They walked slowly out of the terminal, and out into the parking lot. Their other belongings had been shipped towards the orphanage on an earlier express mail plane, so it would be at the orphanage when they got there.

Watari held open the large wooden door, as she timidly walked inside. Watari cleared his throat.

"Mr. Rodger! B! A! L! Come meet..Hel!" Watari called happily. Hel gulped, hiding behind his leg and listened to the stampede of feet that came down the winding stairs. The first to come down was an elderly, aging man. He smiled nervously down at the small girl, and she smiled back at him. The next down was a small boy, with sandy, brown hair and brown eyes. He walked right up to Watari's legs and peered at H behind them.

"Hi! I'm A! Who are you?!" He asked happily, peaking around the older mans legs to see the hiding girl.

"Hel.." She mumbled, grasping Watari's pants leg. Watari chuckled, picking up the small girl and holding her in one arm.

"Now now A. She's a little nervous, lets not scare her on her first day." Watari smiled, looking down at the blushing girl as two more kids made their way down the stairs.

"Now Hellie, this is B and L." Watari said, still holding the girl.

"Boys, this is Hel. Please call her H, Hel or Hellie." Watari smirked, "May I put you down now?" He asked, slowly lowering the girl to the floor. She nodded, firmly placing her feet on the floor before looking up at the last two boys. They looked just like twins. The 'B' boy had red eyes, while the 'L' boy had grey-black eyes. Both were very pale, and shared the same disheveled looking hair. Both didn't wear shoes or socks and wore baggy, blue jeans. B wore a plain, black tshirt while L wore a plain white one.

"Psh, such a child. Sorry Watari, but..I don't think we asked for a toddler." L said monotonously, folding his arms over his chest. Hel huffed, standing up straighter and glaring at the dark eyed twin.

"I am just as old as you 'L'!" She yelled, hoping that he was 14 as Watari told her. L rose a black eyebrow.

"You are 14?" He asked, his face barley showed any emotions as he nibbled on his thumb.

"Interesting." He said, leaning and hunching slightly forward. Watari cleared his throat after the slight awkward silence.

"Will you all lead H to her room, then you kids can you know 'hang out!'" Watari said, mimicking a skater dudes voice. B, A and H giggled, while L just smirked and rose and eyebrow. A picked up H's backpack and they ran up the stairs.

"See! This ones miiinnne!" A said happily, pointing to a room marked '3' "Thats Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's" Pointing to a room '4'.

"Thats Ellllllllllllllllllllls" Pointing to a room labeled '1'.

"And this is Hellies room!" Labeled '2', right next to L's room, all four bedrooms were on one side of the hall. Hel giggled as B tried to beat A into opening the door for her. B of course, because of the size difference between him and A, got the door opened first. He opened it, and they both bowed like a servant to H, who blushed, and scampered into her room.

"We're going to go play outside in the backyard! See you!" A said, before him and B rushed down the stairs. H heard L walk into his room, then walk down the hall after exiting the room to the right of hers. She sighed, She liked A and B, but L didn't seem to thrilled at the prospect of her being here.

She shrugged it off, maybe he liked her but was very shy.

'I'll just have to try reeaally hard to get him to be my friend." She thought happily, going through one of her boxes, pulling out a large, soft, navy blue blanket. Then out of her backpack, she pulled out a giant bag of different assorted gummy bears. She slipped out of the sweat shirt and pants, and slipped on some red gym shorts, and a black and red tshirt.

She kept her sandals off and jumped, giggling down the stairs. She came to the kitchen, which had large, sliding glass doors which led out to what looked like a wooden deck. Below it was a large meadow, with a clear patch of soft grass in one corner, next to a very large swing set with about 7 swings. Another side held a flower meadow, and a small waterfall and pond combination, with trees that turned into woods expanding behind it. And in another area, there were a pile of what looked like large boulders, which A and B were playing on.

H smiled, waving happily at the two as she unfolded her blanket on a soft patch of grass and began chewing on some gummy bears. She took another slight glance around, but there was no L to be found.

'I guess he stayed inside, It might be to warm out for him.' She thought, laying on her back and stretching, making sure the taunt muscles were exercised.

Then, the noise of a sliding glass door was heard. H was to busy napping to see the small, dark haired boy start walking over towards her. Suddenly, her sunlight was taken away, she was still laying on her back and she slipped one eye open to stare at L above her.

"..May I sit with you?" He asked, already having plopped himself down next to her on her blanket.

"Whats the point of asking after you do something?" She smiled, grinning at the confused look he gave her.

"Were you going to say no?" He asked monotonously. Hel shook her head 'no' and went back to "cat napping".

L apparently had brought a book with him, as Hel could hear him flip a page every 5-6 minutes or so. She opened one eye again and turned onto her side to face the small, dark detective.

"Whacha reading L?" She asked, rolling closer to him, laughing as she hit his side and he grinned down at her before showing her the front of the book.

'The Experts Guide To: The Human Bodies Reaction To Substances'

Hel looked up at him with an odd face. L laughed, patting her red and black hair.

"You never know when you'll need to know such things..H?" He asked, and H thought that was his attempt at starting a friendship, or at least a conversation. H rolled back over and grabbed the bag of gummy bears before rolling back over to L's side. She placed that large bag opened in front of them and smiled sweetly up at L.

L opened his mouth to ask a question, but H beat him.

"Please..Its Hel or Hellie. And you can have some..if you be my best friend." She giggled, looping her arm with his, as she forced him to lay his book out in front of him, and lay like her, with her stomach on the ground, and arms holding up her head, their elbows looped together.

"Best..friend? I don't think I have any friends..." L thought out loud and Hel could feel her heart breaking. She looked back over towards B and A, still playing what looked like army on the rocks.

"Arent they..your friends?" She asked, watching L's face carefully. He shrugged, looking at the other two boys.

"They are..acquaintances..But It would be...nice for you to be my friend.." He thought again aloud, chewing on his thumb. Hel laughed, pinching his arm slightly, making him jump a little.

"BEST friend!" She exclaimed, then she quieted, as she read along with L in silence. Soon, she felt herself slipping into sleep, and cuddled up to L's shoulder.


	4. Im walking on sunburns?

Thanks to my best reviewers EVAR! :

Daydreams Become Realities  
naru-chan 92  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16  
Bloody Kirai  
Misery's Prescription

***

"Do you think she knows?"

"Well..possibly...she will when she wakes up."

"Psh, We're so glad you're the _genius_ here L."

Hel moaned, hearing the voices of her 3 new friends mutter above her. She felt herself close her eyes harder, and a small sting flowed through her entire face at the small facial movement. This confused her, I mean, she hadn't slept on her face, and even if she had, it wouldn't sting to sleep on it. She slept face down before. She slowly opened one eye and looked up to see the beautiful azure blue sky.

Her eyes opened fully as she looked at the sky, the clouds slowly flowing in. The last thing she remembered was reading something about what would happen if someone injected themselves with air into their bloodstream, then leaning more into L and dozing off to sleep.

That's when she heard giggling from not far off.

"Shhhh!" She heard B whisper, as A attempted to hush his boyish giggles. She also heard someone shifting uncomfortably.

"Hellie? Y-you alright" She heard L asked, and she heard a sprinkling of concern laced into his usually monotone voice.

"Yeah..I'm fin-"

She sighed as she spoke, and got up, getting ready to stretch when something hit her.

Pain.

Every nerve, every molecule, every atom, and every cell of her skin screamed in pain, as did she. The pain seemed to be coming from all over her legs, arms and face, but she was to shocked from pain to understand until she sat up, looking down at her arms and legs, sweat running down her head from screaming.

Her legs and arms were bright, crimson red. She closed her eyes, slowly breathing in and out.

"L-l-l." She drawled out, clenching her teeth in pain as she moved her eyes to see A and B clutching their stomachs, trying not to laugh as L sat there looking worried for his new friend and for the look she was giving the two other boys.

"Yes Hellie?" He asked, nibbling at his thumbnail.

"H-how BAD is this sunburn?" She asked, keeping stiff, trying not to move a muscle. Even when she didn't move, she felt random, burning spasms of fiery pain.

"I-Its..pretty bad." L admitted, rubbing the back of his head as the other two boys burst out hysterically laughing. She glared at them slightly, 'When you look like Clifford, I guess you're not that intimidating.' She thought, rolling her eyes as A fell over laughing.

Then, L glared at them and they both froze, sloutching down slightly like a puppy that was yelled at. Hel smiled lightly, as L slowly made his way towards her. He slowly pushed his hands under her knees and against her lower back. He lent down close to her, his raven bangs framing his eyes to the point where she could barley see them.

"I'm going to pick you up. There are no promises that it wont hurt, but I'll try to be gentle." He murmured monotonously, and then she felt the bringing pressure against the backs of her knees, but her back was thankfully saved from the wicked suns ways. He picked her up, the air slightly breezing against the burnt skin, and he swiftly took her off the grass and onto the deck. B and A followed quickly and quietly around them.

L stopped right in front of the sliding glass doors and looked expectantly at the two boys, who looked back at him in confusion. If Hel werent in so much pain, she would have laughed. Instead, she opted to sigh and reach a hand to clutch at the sleeve of L's t shirt in pain.

"I think he wants you to open. the door." She said between clenched teeth as the two other boys 'oohhh-ed' and A silently slipped in front of the two and slid the door open before scampering in himself. Hellie heard B slowly close and lock the sliding door behind him. Hel sighed, squeezing her eyes closed as she laid her head against L's arm and winced as he placed her on the fluffy, wine colored couch.

"Watari!" L called, his voice loud, but monotone as always. But without her noticing, his tone held a laced tinge of worry and care. This tinge is what made Watari rush into the living room area, while L stood his feet bare and his toes wiggling in desperation while A and B sat down in front of the large screen TV and turned on some random cartooned movie.

"Yes, whats wro-.." Watari asked, skittering into the living room, but stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. Hellie looking up at him in embarrasement and pain, L looking at her with well hidden worry, and A and B trying to ignore the sudden situation at hand. Until the kind, elderly man began to chuckle.

"WHATS SO FUNNY! AUGH!" Hel screamed, lifting up her arm and pointed her hand, before screaming in pain at the sudden movement of her skin.

"No-nothing Hellie, hold on, we have exactly what you need." Watari said, backtracking to walk into the bathroom. L sat on the floor, looking up at Hel, seeming to scan the reddened, fair skin with his thumb nail between his lips. Watari came back into the room, with a large squirt bottle filled with light green gel and a bag of cotton balls. He placed them down on the floor, and pumped some green goo that smelled bright and springy onto the cotton ball.

Hel sighed as Watari slid the cotton ball's goo contents against her flaming skin. 'Aloe Vera..huh..' She thought, looking at the bottle of goo 'For sun damaged skin, and to take away the burn..praise who ever created this..' she thought, feeling the cold run against the flaming, damaged skin.

"Can you feel it taking the burn away? We've had to use this on L a few times." Watari chuckled, even though L gave him an evil glare at bringing back such embarrassing previous events. Hel blushed, looking over at L as he silently fumed to herself, then she giggled slightly.

"Yeah, It feels oodles better. Thank you Dah*." Hel said, looking up happily at the elderly man.

(*Where I come from, you call your mom-Mah. and Dad-Dah)

L could have sworn that Watari stiffened up, and Hel noticed as well.

"Dah..Watari..I can call you Dah..right?" She asked nervously, biting at her lip. 'I don't think I did anything wrong...' she thought looking and she could have sworn that Watari's eyes were beginning to water. L was looking up at the two shocked as well. Watari just opened his mouth to answer her back..

**brrringggg..brrrrinnnnnnnnng...BRING.**

The phone in the kitchen rang, its loud, shrill call going all through the house. Watari stood up quickly and coughed, walking out of the room saying:

"Yes, that's fine Hellie." He said, before racing to answer the phone "L! Finish the job! Hello, this is Watari.." They heard before the kitchen door shut, stopping their ability to hear the rest of the conversation.

L stood up from his place on the plush carpet and slowly made his way towards the brunt girl. He used the cotton balls and gloop just like Watari had done. He finished wiping down her legs with the fresh smelling gloop and turned towards her arms.

He slowly rolled up the small sleeves of her t shirt, just to make sure he can wipe down all the burn. He then steadied her arm by holding her hand. He smirked lightly. 'I hold her hand, and her arm becomes shakier..interesting..' He kept to himself, as he gently wiped down her arms, replacing the cotton ball every few minutes or so.

Suddenly L stood up and sat down on the seat of the couch right next to her. He held a green cotton ball in his one hand while he reached his hand behind Hel's head, and cupped the back of her head with his cold hand. He slowly ran the cold cotton down her cheeks and down her neck, looking at her with his black and grey eyes.

"Are you sure this dosent hurt?" Asked L, lightly running the cotton over her burnt nose. Hel blushed, thank god that it blended right in with her sunburn. She smiled, looking up at him, her mismatched eyes sending him into a slight daze.

"Y-yes. Thank you L." She said, smiling, causing her cheeks to sting slightly. L took his time running the anti-burning gel on her face, making sure he missed no area of burnt skin. Hel sighed, leaning back into the couch, her head becoming heavier in L's hand as she drifted off to sleep. L finished his job, throwing the last used cotton ball away.

Watari stood at the entrance to the hallway which led to the stairs as the tiny L picked up the even tiner Hel in his arms like he had before, and slowly made his way past Watari, nodding his head slightly before slowly and carefully walking up the wooden stairs.

L made his way past his own room, walking into Hel's. He placed her down softly on her bed, making sure she was in a posistion that would be comfortable and wouldnt irritate her skin. He looked around, noticing that she only had brought one suit case with her, and only two medium sized cardboard boxes had come from her in the mail. L didn't really feel like going thew all of her belongings, clothes, and underwear.

'Atleast not YET.' He thought, but kept a straight face as he slowly tip toed back into his room, and found a light, sky baby blue soft blanket with black ribbon designs at the edges. The blanket was made of soft silk, so he knew it would be better for her skin than the thick, woolen blanket that Watari had put in there.

L picked up the medium sized blanket, looking down at it with a small smile. The blue was like her eye, with the black ribbon cuts at the edges looked like her other eye. He smiled slightly, rubbing his pointer finger and middle fingers against the soft blanket as he took the trip back to Hel's room.

She laid sprawled on the bed, legs bent at odd angles, and arms curled into her chest. L starred down at her passivley, then gently laying the soft blanket across the small child. Hel sighs in her sleep, grasping the edge of the blanket in her small hand, snuggling into it further. L patted her head, before leaving the room and closing her door behind him.

L slowly walked back down the stairs, and past the living room where the three silent persons starred emotionless at the tv as he passed, their eyes following him as he went into the kitchen. As L entered the kitchen, he reached onto the counter, picking up a large cleaver and lopped himself of a large wedge of strawberry shortcake that was doused in diced strawberries and white sweet cream.

L placed the rather large wedge on a plate, grabbed a fork and exitied the kitchen, passing the other people in the living room, before slowly climbing up the stairs.

Watari smiled, watching the small, dark haired sugar child climb the stairs, with a small sloutch. B rolled his eyes, watching the pride that Watari held in his eyes for the boy, and the optimism that he held for L and the new girl, who now was apparently his daughter.

"Watari-san..Why is L-sama so...tender..to Hellie-chan?" A asked, tilting his head, looking up at the ageing man. Watari smiled down at the two, who leaned in closer to the man to find out.

"You may not know..but theres a reason why she'll fit in so well..." Watari said cryptically, while B snorted and A's eyes seemed to sparkle in happiness.

"Theres nothing that I dont know..." B mumbled to himself, crossing his arms. Watari smiled down warmly at the crimson-eyed youth. 'They'll understand emotions soon..' he thought, seeing the faint glow of light from L's room vanish, and the sound of a door closing softly echoed through the house.


	5. sunscreen almost always floats

Thanks to my best reviewers EVAR! :

Daydreams Become Realities  
naru-chan 92  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16  
Bloody Kirai  
Misery's Prescription

***

Hel yawned, the dull sore-ache seeping through her skin was just another reminder of her sunburn. She groaned, snuggling her face back into the soft blanket that had a corner tucked behind her head, like a cocoon.

'_Wait..blanket?'_ She looked down, and saw a soft, sky blue blanket with black ribbon strips sewn into the sides. She had no clue where it came from, but she knew it smelt of sugar and strawberries, and she suspected the number one detective. She smiled, the sensitive skin on her cheeks vibing slightly in pain. She groaned again, slowly getting herself up and stretching lightly, trying not to hurt her skin.

She stepped down off her bed, and she shivered, the cold wood of the floor making her skin grow goosebumps. She stood up, still in her shorts and tshirt from the other day, the lingering smell of the green gloop hanging around her skin and hair that framed her face. She looked in the mirror, feeling no need to turn the lights on, as it was fairly early she supposed, as the bright morning sun illuminated the room.

She stood in front of the tall, full length mirror that was next to her wooden vanity. It was made of dark greenish black metal, which was twisted into shapes and swirls to look like vines. Along the vines at random points were small, blackish red roses made of sculpted metal. The mirror matched the head and foot board of the bed.

Her skin was fairly still rare, a light pink color, but much better and a drastic change from earlier the other day. She smiled, lightly touching her cheek, which only throbbed slightly with pain. She smiled, breathing in deeply and going for one of the cardboard boxes that held her clothes.

She took her time, folding her few pairs of jeans that she owned, and placed them in one part of the closet. She then took all of her shirts (which were mostly t shirts by the way, she wasn't big for fancy shirts) and color coated all her shirts. She then took her shoes that she owned, only four pairs : a black flip flops, neon green converse sneakers, black boots for winter and a pair of simple, black open toed high heels.

She took all of her hoodies and jackets and coats, hanging them up at the other end of the closet. She sighed happily, clapping her hands, wiping the imaginary dust off of them before placing the now empty first cardboard box on the bed, going to empty her backpack and last box.

In her dresser/vanity she placed all of her underwear, bras and swimsuits that she had with her. In another she placed what little jewelry that she had left over from her mother and women on her family. In the other, she placed little trinkets, scarves, fingerless woolen gloves and hats for winter. She took her stuffed panda out of the last box, its last item and placed it on her bed, right next to the surprise blanket.

She placed her last bag on her bed, pulling out her semi-large sack of makeup that she always carried with her. Now now, she wasn't one of those crazy make up whores who placed 100 pounds of goo and powder onto their faces. Mostly she just loved eye make up, true, on some days she'd throw on some blush but she loved eye make up. Especially with her eyes. She owned almost every color eye shadow, eye liner and mascara color imaginable.

She placed it at her vanity, before going back to get her body splashes. She loved those too, she owned alot of the body sprays, the scents ranging from fruity to floral, and she seemed to fit every scent to a tee. She then placed the only thing that she had left of her family, besides her panda, and some family heirlooms.

It was a simple silver picture frame, framing the picture of a small, smiling red haired woman, who's black eyes shimmered in laughter. In her arms she held a small infant, who was starring wide-eyed into the camera lens. Her mismatched eyes shining against the flash. Next to the two was a large, pale man with black, shimmering hair. He had powder blue eyes and was smiling down at the two women. The inscription on the bottom read:

_'To our loving daughter Lavender La Hel, we'll always love you.  
Love forever your parents,  
Clover De Strip and Victavio Da Dahlia"_

Hel smiled down at the picture frame. Her mother and father had been married when they had her, but for unknown reasons, her mother kept her last name and her father kept his, of course passing it onto her. She smiled, looking up at the clock and seeing that it was almost 10.30 in the morning, she slowly went out of her room, and down the stairs, gritting her teeth as her leg bumped into the stair railing.

She happily skipped into the kitchen, her bare feet making small tapping nosies against the black and white, old diner style tiles. At the large booth like table, sat A, B and L. Apparently eating breakfast.

"Hey! Hellie! Come here! Sit! Sit!" A called happily, stabbing at his breakfast, which was a large slice of apple pie with some powdered sugar shaken on top like snow. Hel smiled, slipping into the booth next to B. A and L sat on the other side. Her and L being on the outside seats.

"How'd you sleep Hel?" B asked politely, and Hel noticed that he had a few pieces of toast and a jar of strawberry jam. She opened her mouth to reply when B took a slice of toast and dunked it into the jam, using it as sort of a scoop. B expertly kept the large blob of jam on the toast as he stuffed half the slice into his mouth. Hel coughed as L smirked, noticing that she was shocked over his eating habits.

"I-I..oh I umh..yes..good." Hel choked on words, watching B eventually empty the whole jar of jam with only four pieces of toast. He pulled another jar out from behind the napkin holder, and while he did that Hel grabbed a piece of his toast, slowly chewing on it as B and A giggled. Hel looked at L across from her to see him slowly dropping handfuls of sugar cubes into a single cup of coffee..one..by one..one..by one.

And on the table next to him was a small yellow confection and its empty rapper. Hel raised an eyebrow.

"Really L? A Twinkie..for breakfast?" Hel smiled, rolling her eyes as she finished her stolen toast. The dark eyed boy raised his own eyebrow at her and tilted his head, finally picking up the coffee cup and taking a sip of what Hel was almost positive was a syrup like consistency at this point with all that sugar. A laughed, munching on the last of his apple pie, as B was done as well. She watched in amazement and disgust as L shoved the Twinkie in his mouth, whole and swallowed after only a few chews.

"H-how'd you eat that at once..?" Hel asked, her face paleing, just imagining at the oncoming tummy ache she would get from eating sweets like that.

"Practice!" A screamed happily, and Hel smiled down at him. Hel was a very good judge of character, and A seemed very...childish. Believing anything anybody would say, easily manipulated, and doesn't really act his age. The known information would have made anyone in her position think 'great! I can easily knock him down and get closer to the position of L'. But nope, not Hel.

'_Such a sweet boy.' _Hel thought, reaching across the table and patting his head. She returned her eyesight and questions back to L.

"Do you only ever eat sweets?" Hel asked, smiling happily at L, trying to be friendly. L starred up at her emotionless, and nodded.

"Yes..sugar helps me think.." L reasoned, looking calmly out the kitchen window. A began bouncing in his chair, giggling happily. B looked up at him smiling, but a pitied look in his eyes. L just seemed to ignore him.

'_Well, who doesn't like sweets..i enjoy gummy bears the best, but everything is fair game for me.' _Hel thought, spinning a short stand of striped hair.

"Are you ready!?!" A asked, getting under the booth and crawling out, as not to ask L to move from his seat as A scurried up the large stairs, opening his door before slamming it happily. B sighed, leaning back into the soft, leather cushion of the booth.

"Is he always so...childish?" Hel asked, wincing as the question came out harshly. L took note of this.

_'So..this is her personality:..happy..kind...motherly..Hmm..' _L thought, taking another sip of his sugar laddened coffee, knowing that B would beat him to the question as soon as he opened his mouth. He didn't even need to think of anything to say. L opened his mouth as if he was about to say something.

"Yes..He has troubles connecting to reality, but he's really smart." B asked, cracking his jam covered knuckles, slowly licking the blood red jam off of his fingers.

"Oh..I see..What are we supposed to be ready for?" She asked, running her fingers over the cold stainless steel of the table, then placed her arms on the cold surface, sighing as the cold took away the small, lasting numbing burn of the sunburn.

"I have wandered upon a pond in the backyard. I figured we could go swimming." L said emotionless, but Hel could see little traces of happiness and pride in his black eyes. B gently and jokingly pushed Hel out of her seat. Before she could hit the floor, he swung her around and placed her on his back like a piggy back ride.

"L! Lets go change so we can go!" B sang happily, while Hel clung to his neck, her skin a little painful from the intense sprinting that B was doing going up the stairs. He ran to her room and sat her down on her bed, before running back out, closing the door behind him.

"Hurry and get ready Hellie-bear!" B and A giggled, A already in his room while B ran in and slammed his door.

'_Hellie-bear? Hahaha, I think its sweet.'_ Hel thought, going over towards her drawers and pulling out a bikini. She started taking off her sleeping clothes when she heard calm footsteps coming up the stairs. She deducted that it was L as his door opened and closed and the noise of an old drawer being opened was heard.

'_Did they call her Hellie-bear? Hmm..such a form of adoration so soon...' _L thought, pulling out his white and gray bathing suit, and getting undressed.

'_Yes...Watari-san made a good choice bringing her here..' _He thought, shaking his hair with his hands.

Hel smiled, looking at herself in her mirror. She had on a black bikini, with the top strapless, like a tube top and ending right under her breasts. The bikini was black with little neon pink skulls and cross bones. She magically took a hair tie and spun her extremely short hair and placed it into the tiniest ponytail that has ever been made!

She opened up the door to her room, walking out in the hall to almost be mowed over by a play-battle going on between A and B in the hallway as they awaited L's presents.

A was wearing a brown and blue bathing suit, while B was wearing a black and red bathing suit. While the two boys we're smacking each other and eventually rolling around on the ground, while Hel leaned up against the wooden wall, shivering slightly. L's door creaked open and out came a slightly hunched over L in a white and gray bathing suit.

"Ready to go!? Yes! Lets go!" A asked, not waiting for anyone to reply and raced down the stairs, down into the kitchen, and out the sliding glass door to the back yard. B chuckled, slowly walking down the stairs with L and Hel behind him.

L tilted his head to look at Hel from a side view.

"You look..pretty Hellie.." He said calmly, but with a slightly nervous undertone. Hel flushed, and it was just a little darker than her sunburn, and she smiled.

"Thank you L.." She blushed even more as she got nothing but a 'hmmm' in response. She didn't notice B flinching in front of her.

_'Of course he's flirting with her Beyond..Calm. Down. Its not like he likes her or anything..he just wants to prove he can get anything he wants..just..focus on her voice, and don't get mad..'_ B thought, grinding his teeth and simultaniously biting his bottom lip.

They ended the walk down the stairs and towards the kitchen, the same path that A had taken seconds before. Everyone could hear his hurried 'Come on! Come on!' s as he waited impatiently outside. Watari was laying comfortably in the living room, clicking around the television, smiling warmly as he heard the little children's bare feet patter against the kitchen tile. His smile quickly turned into a neutral face.

"L!" He called, "Can you come here?" He sat up straight, turning the television onto mute.

The said raven haired and eyed detective was just reaching for the sliding glass door when his name was called. He turned to look into the living room.

"Coming Watari!" L sighed, looking at Hel and B, well..B was already walking towards A, who was starring happily at the smooth, glass like sheet of water, the water looking flat and calm. H had turned, ready to follow L into the living room with their father figure. L smiled calmly, and grabbed Hel lightly by the shoulders, and turned her around.

"Now you go along. I'll be out soon." He said, opening the glass door for her and gently pushing her out, closing the door behind her. Hel smiled, and ran out towards the pond, and B and A.

"Hellie-bear! Come swim with us!!" A screamed happily as B picked him up, spun him around and threw him into the water.

L sighed happily, watching the red and black haired girl scampered towards the water and two other boys. L turned and calmly walked into the living room, Watari was sitting on the couch calmly.

"Yes Watari?" L asked monotonously, placing his thumbnail in his mouth. Watari smiled down at him lightly.

"You know L...we're going to have to leave soon...The next case wont take long..possibly a week at most..you..you're going to be alright with out Hellie..correct?" Watari asked warmly, grasping onto the boy's shoulder. L looked hurt, but thought full. He slowly nodded, looking up at Watari passively.

"Oh, and here." Watari handed L a medium sized pink bottle, with a purple cap. L stared down at it, then back up at Watari mischievously.

"Heh heh heh, sunscreen? For Hellie I presume." L giggled, remembering seeing a bright red Hel. Watari smiled, patting L's head.

"Now, go out there and have fun. And make sure Hel uses that. Or her burn will get worse." Watari called as L uncharacteristically ran towards the sliding glass door, and ran outside to the pond.

'_What did you tell yourself Watari..shes perfect here..when aren't I wrong? Heh heh heh' _Watari thought, turning the mute off and began watching Jerry Springer.

Hel sighed, watching as after B threw A into the water, he jumped in after the small child. Hel stood awkwardly on the bank, starring passively into the water. A rose from the water and starred happily at the small girl.

"HELLIE! Come o0o0o0on!" The brown haired boy cried, diving back into the water like a fish. B poked his eyes out of the water, nodded his head at the crimson, raven striped haired girl and then sunk back into the fresh water. She sighed, stepping slightly into the shallow start of the waters. She sighs happily, the water was perfect, it was cold so it made her skin hurt less, but it wasn't cold enough to freeze.

She slowly waded in, laughing while A and B cheered for her to come in deeper and deeper. Eventually the water came to her waist, and she wasnt even close to them, the pond must have been atleast 15 feet deep. The water was to below her chest, and she giggled at the boys as they started splashing each other.

"Hellie! Come on!!" A called, smacking the water around him with his palms flat, making slapping sounds, and creating ripples in the water. B friendly slapped some water at him, laughing as A twitched slightly. B clutched at his stomach, falling back onto the water, his buoyancy making him bob in the water. Finally he stopped giggling long enough to speak.

"Let Hellie get into the water in her own time." He said, still swimming on his back, arms now behind his head. A smirked, lunging at the boy and knocking him underwater. Hel began laughing hysterically, clutching her own stomach while the boys bickered and started splashing each other viciously.

Hel heard the sliding door open and close, but paid no heed, she was to busy watching A and B trying to drowned one another.

"Hel! Come here! Watari says you need sunscreen!" L called from on the edge of the pond, A and B stopping their splash fight momentarily to hear the exchange. Hel's smile fell into a tiny grimace.

"But I don't wanna..." She said, looking down at her feet in the pond. L smirked, rolling his eyes fondly at the girl.

_'I sometimes wish I was as childish as her..at least once.._' He thought, before shaking himself together and holding up the pink and purple bottle.

"You need this on! Then you can go back swimming!" L said, swinging the bottle around in a circle above his head. Hel merely slunk into the water, until nothing but her mismatched eyes were showing and she shook her head no, small bubbles forming around her.

L sighed, stomping slightly into the pond, she would have dragged him in there anyways. He held his grip onto the pink and purple bottle. Hel giggled, watching as L came closer and closer towards her. A gleam in his eye that she thought was a mix between evil and determined and happy.

Hel was about to dive under water, and maybe swim under and behind B and A. But she heard the duo behind her were still silent, except for a silent whisper of B whispering into A's ear. She couldn't catch the whole conversation, but she did catch a few snippets.

_'Ok......L....closer.....splash....tell...alright?'_ Hel heard a few words, but the plan that B had set up in his mind was already known to her. She didn't even notice L coming closer...and closer. B snickered, while Hel turned her head to look at him.

"Hellie! Come here!" L said, only about a foot in front of her.

"HELLIE-BEAR! DIVE DOWN!" Hel heard A scream, so she complied, diving down into the water. She spun around underwater and looked up at the surface, to see if she can see what was going on before she resurfaced. The normally calm water, was rippling like mad, and L had dropped the sun screen, the pink and purple bottle bobbing up and down in the water next to his kicking legs. Hel smiled, swiftly swimming to behind L and closer to the shore.

She waded into the water, until the water was only calf high and laid down on her side, facing the water war that B and A had assaulted L with. As soon as Hel had dove under water, the two begining letters had splashed the living hell out of the raven haired and eyed detective. L was smiling, splashing back at the two with just as much fever and stanima as the other two put together.

Hel smiled.

'_He's finally actually having fun and acting our age....'_ She thought fondly, watching with mild amusement as the famous pink and purple bottle came gliding over to her in the water.

"Hey! Where's Hellie?" L finally called, about 10 minutes after the barrage of water had started. Said girl wolf whistled behind him, waving at him while laughing as his usual, spiked high black hair had wetted down to a long matted curtain of midnight black, hiding his raven and gray eyes. He walked through the water, kicking up water extra hard, making sure it rained and splashed over the girl, who just giggled and rolled further into the water.

He smirked, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. A had fallen underwater he was laughing so hard, while B was splashing water on him, telling him 'its not funny..shut up!' as the two others giggled and laughed as L dropped her gently ashore.


	6. carriers and goodbye until you come home

Thanks to my best reviewers EVAR! :

Daydreams Become Realities  
naru-chan 92  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16  
Bloody Kirai  
Misery's Prescription  
TechnoScreamsForPurpleKittens  
Shadow Mistress-of death  
C. Holywell-Black  
Tsori-Iikagen  
Pearlthgyrl  
c00kiez

***

After that day at the backyard pond, the four little geniuses were getting along spectacularly, which was the word that Warati used. It had just been a week, and L sighed, curling further into a ball on his bed. He groaned, annoyed that he actually got sleep before his trip to who knows where, but only got about 3 hours, he presumed.

He heard a light tapping at the door, and he knew that it was Watari. No other inhabitant of the Wammy House should be up at this hour. He muttered a small, but polite 'yes' and cringed as the door opened, spilling a too bright light into the dark room.

"L..We're going to leave at 3 am. Its about 2 now..You all packed?" Watari asked softly, afraid any noise at all would wake up the other inhabitants of the hallway. L yawned, pawing at his eye with the back of his fist and sat straight up in bed. He looked around his semi dark room, and saw his dark navy suitcase, all packed in the corner of the room. He looked at Watari and nodded.

"Is Roger here..?" L asked drowsily, scratching his head and yawned again. Watari smiled, nodding before walking out slowly, and closing the door behind him. L hopped up, going to his closet and changing into pale blue, baggy jeans and a long, white shirt that was about a size to big for him. He stretched, cracking and crackling noises came from his usually hunched and bent over spine.

Just as Watari said, the blue digital clock on L's desk read 2:20. He sighed, picking up his navy suitcase, and rolled it out into the hallway and lifted it to carry it down the stairs, not to make the noise if he just dragged it down the stairs.

He placed the rolling suit case by the door, right next to his beaten up dark green sneakers. He sighed, glancing at the clock against the wall. It was still only 2.30. L sighed, biting on his fingernail in thought, and then slowly ascended the stairs back up to the hallway of bedrooms.

He slowly made his way towards the door marked '2', Hellie's room. He stood in front of the door, thinking over of what to do. He bit slightly on his lip, and opened the door a crack. He slowly made his way into the room, walking silently towards the bed, and sat down on the edge, watching over the small red and black haired girl. She was again curled up in her bed, snuggling the light blue and black blanket that L had draped over her just days ago.

L knew he'd be back, he thought happily, he'd just miss her.

A day or so ago, L almost fell off his chair in laughter when A took Hel's blanket from her early in the morning, while trying to get her up. He raced around the house, swinging the soft blanket behind him screaming 'I am mightier than Napoleon himself!'

Hel's response was the thing that brought L humor and confusion. The small girl chased after the boy screaming 'Give me back my blankie!' and chased him like a bat out of hell, almost literally nipping at his heels. This made L laugh so hard, he almost:

1. Fell off the chair in which he sat in his peculiure way.

2. Drop his cake, and there for, after dropping it, then falling off the chair, then would fall into the cake.

He was slightly confused though. She was his age, what he was guessing 13-14 years old, and wasn't it a little odd to become so attached to a blanket in such a short time, at such an age. This somber show was a reminder that Hel did have some emotional issues that she needed to sort out.

Nothing that would put her as 'mental', but more..self guarded.

With that thought, L had quickly snatched up the blanket out of A's hands, and smiled lightly after hearing the 'Awhh! L! No fair!' That came from the small boy, before L walked over towards the teary eyed Hel, wrapping the blankie around her. He smiled down at her, picking her up bridal style and walked her into his room, the room labeled '1'.

He took her into the room, wrapped in her blanket and placed her on his bed. He smiled down at her as she flushed, looking up at him confused.

"There's only a 3% chance of A coming in and bothering you in here, while if you go back to your room, theres a 70% chance that he will bother you." L said, going to his computer quietly and typing into the word document. He was typing up some of the case that he was going to be leaving for tomorrow in the morning.

He was positive that Hel had seen his suit case that he had packed, but she didn't say anything, probably avoiding the awkward situation. Hel yawned, stretching, but was sound asleep, snuggling against her blankie. L smiled down patting her head...

L sighed, she had slept until 12 at noon the day she slept in his bed, and when she awoke, she was drowsy, but called L to come down stairs and have lunch as she stumbled out of the room, leaving her blankie on L's bed. He smiled, knowing that when she would need to sleep, she would come alooking for her comfort item.

Now, L stood at her bed, looking down at her silenelty, when he looked around her room.

Apparently Hel was a little artist, for she had placed posters perfectly unorganized around the room, little glow in the dark stars hung on the ceiling, while wind chimes made of every different colors of glass, what L thought was sea-glass, hung from all over the room, about 5 in all.

She also had a large dream catcher, hanging on the head of her bed, as well as a few other 'otherworldy' and good luck charms sprinkled around the room expertly.

What L didn't know, is he forgot to shut the door, and the little open that the door was, let in a little rush of cold air, slightly shifting one of the sea glass wind chimes, making a deliciously beautiful sound, the beautiful clinking making Hel shift in her sleep, and look up at L with big, mismatched doe eyes.

"L..good morning?" She asked, rubbing her eye with the back of her palm.

"Good morning Hel..I-I uh..I just wanted to say bye, I'm leaving tonight." L whispered deeply, trying to make her understand, but with that sentence, her large, doe, mismatched eyes widened and she bit down on her small, pale lip. L smiled down at her, patting her head.

"Now, now I'll be back. A friend of Watari's will be here. His names Roger, He's very nice. " L started, noticing that Hel didn't look upset honestly, just..slightly put down. Without another word, Hel wrapped her arms around L's neck, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

"I'll be back in at least a week, give or take a few days. Roger will inform you of our impending arrival." L mumbled softly, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other, rubbing her bare, upper arm.

"Alright..Be careful and kick that badguys ass!" She whispered happily, eyes large in excitement. L chuckled, tugging lightly on her short, choppy striped hair.

"Now Hel..I don't even get to meet this criminal face to face.." He started, biting down lightly on his thumbnail. Hel stopped him, grabbing his other hand and tugging on one of his fingers playfully.

"I know L! Then...just give him hell!" She giggled, letting go of his hand, laying back down and closed her eyes, a Cheshire cat grin stretched out on her face. L nodded, closing the door, and standing in the hall way.

"I will give him 'Hell' but I shall never let a common criminal have 'Hel'. He grumbled, going back towards his room, and pulled a bag of cookies out from his dresser drawer. He munched on them quietly, and made sure all the power and everything was off in his room. Also doing a double check that he didn't forget anything. He then bounced down the stairs.

He sat on a plush, one person chair in the living room and just ate his cookies, not really thinking about anything but the case, and waited for Watari. After about 10 minutes, it was 2.55, and Watari came walking down the steps, carrying his own rolling suitcase down the stairs.

"Ready to go L?" Watari asked, opening the door and pressing the button on the keys to unlock the long, black limo. He tossed his suitcase in the back, shivering slightly as L grabbed onto his own bag and took it out to Watari, closing the front door behind him.

"Yes." He said blankly, starring up at a certain window, a soft light glittering from the inside. Watari closed the trunk, following L's gaze up to the window. Watari smirked.

"Don't worry L, she'll be here when you get back. She always will." Watari told him, opening the drivers door. L shook himself from his daze and got into the limo, sitting in his L-fashion, not bothering to put his seat belt on. Watari drove, then looked back quickly.

"L, please put your seat belt on. Its a simple safety precaution." Watari mumbled, driving down the still dark rode. L looked at him boredly.

"Why? I can perfectly hold my ow_-woah!"_ L squeaked slightly as Watari took a semi-sharp turn, effectively knocking L over and onto the floor. Watari laughed, as L popped himself back up and onto his seat, and quietly slipping on his seat belt while Watari wiped his wet eye, from laughing and cleared his throat.

"N-now L" Watari started, his voice shaky from laughing so hard. "I know your smart, hell you're a genius. But you need to think everything through. Not just a case. Make good decisions. And make them wisely. Not just for yourself but for your friends and loved ones as well."

L cleared his throat, looking out the window, clutching at his knees still. He knew Watari was correct, and he knew he would one day he would have to grow up and think everything through..but he was still a child..and no matter how many responsibilities he carried, he wanted to savor the few childhood moments he could muster.

Watari pulled along roads, until they came to the airport. L sighed as he opened his door and shuffled to the automatic doors, as a worker parked their limo, and another worker set their bags off to be set under their plane. They would be going to Sweden.

~*~

L and Watari had recently landed in Sweden, and said detective sat calmly on his bed, while mover-like men came in, putting up large monitors, computer electronics and other spy-like gear that L would be needing for his investigation. Watari was speaking to one of the head of the detective agency that was previously leading the case.

'_This seems..trivial..childish..and will be quite easy for me to find out.'_ L thought, flipping through the sheets of information the police had handed to them as soon as they stepped into the country.

The case was a simple, drug ring. But the drug-lords were shipping the drugs using 'carriers'. Its who these 'carriers' were, and how they were disposed of after.

L sighed, curling out of his usual sitting position and walked out of his bedroom at the hotel they were currently staying at. All of the electronic movers have left, but the head detective had stayed to speak to the raven haired detective, and was sitting comfortably on a plush, red arm chair. Watari must have served him coffee as it seemed, as a delicate, yellow china cup, filled to the top with steaming, brewed liquid.

L grimaced slightly, seeing as the man didn't put any sugar in his drink, yet was still drinking it, after blowing on the drink slightly.

"Hello." L said, stepping out of his room fully and walking towards the young man sitting on the chair. The brown haired man stood up and held his hand to L, who stiffly took it in his own and shook it.

"Ah, Hello. My name is Detective Natari. Who are you?" The detective's green eyes shined down at the small detective in happiness.

"I am Ryuzaki." L said blankly, but politely, rubbing his foot along the rug, seemingly for warmth. "I have come to solve this investigation." He said, searching the man's face, looking for any signs of doubt. He surprisingly didn't see any.

"Well that's great! I'm assuming that you've already read the printed out information that I gave to Watari before?" Natari asked, taking a sip of his coffee. L nodded, then turned and silently thanked Watari when the elderly man came and placed a cup of coffee and another cup filled with sugar cubes in front of L.

"So..what do you think?" Natari asked, drumming his fingers against the plush chair. L cleared his throat.

"Hmmm." L thought. "I think..that this crime is...too bloody to be committed by a sane person. These 'carriers' which carry their 'owners' stash of illegal drugs from place to place, is not unheard of. However..the way in which they're going about it is..inhuman."

L stated, biting down and nibbling on his thumbnail as he continued.

"The 'carriers' in this case, just happen to be children. Their ages range from 4-10. But their physical features are all quite similar. The 'carriers' are very thin, with pale skin. Blond hair and blue eyes. I suspect they choose children as such, as no one would suspect a little blond girl skipping down the streets as a bag filled to her pigtails in cocaine."

L sighed, the sound slightly strange as his thumb was pulling his lip forward.

"But the most inhuman part is the desposure of the 'carriers'. After their use is over, or just before they get to old, the lords will cut off their heads and use them as threats to the other kids to keep their mouths shut."

L sighed again, leaning against the back of his chair.

"So..Ryuzaki...whats your plan?" Natari asked, biting his bottom lip. L sighed again, looking out the window.

"I wish to take a child. An actor. They say that these 'carriers' are kidnapped around the place the locals call the "Kote Kallings.' which is about 4 blocks. I wish to send a child out there. With us following safetly behind of course. And when she or he is captured, we'll break out and catch the kidnappers. Therefore, catching the drug lords. It's apparent that they hand pick the children."

Natari nodded.

"I've thought of that, so I already have a young actress waiting on this plan. He pulled out a manilla folder from his black side bag. He pulled out a piece of paper and a glossy picture. L looked down at the picture, and visibly paled, but Natari didnt seem to notice, as he was starring at the ground.

"Lissa McFhey. Age 8. She's intelligent and understands what she's putting herself in. But these drug lords kidnapped and killed her sister. Krissta McFhey, age 6. Who was victim number 28. She wants to bring them down, for her sister." The brown haired, green eyed detective said, his eyes glossy and moist.

L nodded.

"Thats good..set the sting up for a few days. I'll decide the exact place, and time. Good day." L said, standing up.

He closed his eyes as he walked into the room. He closed the door and leaned up against it, breathing deeply. The girl had long, black hair, with red and blond highlights in it. Her eyes were a birght sky blue, that looked just like one of H's eyes. It tore L's heart out to think of Hellie in this situation.

He really missed her..he wondered what she was doing..


	7. What do you do to a blender? and welcome

Thanks to my best reviewers EVAR! :

Daydreams Become Realities  
naru-chan 92  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16  
Bloody Kirai  
Misery's Prescription  
TechnoScreamsForPurpleKittens  
Shadow Mistress-of death  
C. Holywell-Black  
Tsori-Iikagen  
Pearlthgyrl  
c00kiez  
Lotsofmoxy  
marina

***

Hel sighed, pulling herself up from bed, hearing the incessant knocking against her thick, wooden door. She heard A's voice from the other side of the door.

"Open up Hellie! You cant mope just because L is still gone!" A called, still banging on the door. Hel twitched, laughing to herself quietly.

"I'm NOT moping!" She called, running her hand through her still short black and red hair. She contemplated growing it out long, then dyeing it all red, or all black. She shoved the thought off to another drawer in her brain and slowly got up out of bed.

It had been about 5 days since L had left. Hel was taking his leave quite well, but she was having some slight issues that she knew wouldn't be going on if L and her father were here.

She blinked.

_'Did I just think 'my father' when thinking of Watari? Oh well..I suppose he is anyways.'_ She though, going over to her closet and pulling out some black 'gym' shorts, and a blue t shirt with black musical notes drizzled in every which way. She didn't bother with shoes and went over towards her dresser-vanity and sat at the chair, brushing her hair while dreaming off, staring at her one purple and green glass wind chime.

Hel knew she was very superstitious. She had multiple wind chimes around her room, because her mother used to think that they were good luck. She had them at each corner in her room, and then one right in the middle of the room. The purple and green one, the blue and teal, yellow and red, orange and pink and then black and clear.

She had a large blue and brown dream catcher above her bed, one that her and her old father had woven together. Long, elegant feathers and beads hung from the bottom and on the strings on the woven threads. She had a horse shoe nailed to the wall inside of her closet as well.

She had started, in what little spare time she had in the short weeks she's lived here, she began to paint small red and black lady bugs along the bordering of the walls and ceilings. There were also of the few luck-bugs on some random places on the walls, which she had painted two walls a pale blue and the other two a pale green.

Her father thought stars were lucky, so she had stuck little glow in the dark stars on her ceiling, which she had painted a sky blue, then with help from a sponge (and sitting on B's shoulders, and him standing on a few phone books so she could reach the ceiling, if she stretched) and lightly puffed clouds onto her ceiling. Clouds during the day, stars at night.

At the two bottom bed posts, were two small red dices on each small, greenish black metal leaves and black iron roses. The dice were red with white dots on each side. A small, red Chinese lantern hung on the back of the door.

On one wall of the room, that was slightly empty, without any posters, and only a small pale blue and green love seat was pushed against the wall, was a mural. The mural started in a large cloud, with a bright rainbow pouring down like water, revealing a large tiger, with shimmering green eyes, and grinning triumphantly. The tiger, was hidden in a small forest of fresh bamboo.

Next to the tiger was a large, young elephant. The elephant wore a cape like coat, with a large number seven on it. The elephant was smiling as well, its trunk in the air, and blowing out glitter and coins into a black pot, creating a pot of gold. Underneath the elephant appeared to be a field of four leaf clovers.

Hel sighed, looking around her room happily. It wasn't home just yet, but the decor of 'luck' brought her the comfort that she needed, along with her 3 new friends, blankie (which she knew L had giving her, that's why she loved the blankie.), and her new father figure.

Hel sighed, opening the door and scurrying to B's room, then to A's room, making sure that no one was in there. She sighed, knowing that they probably all went to breakfast. She sighed, not looking forward to seeing _that_ man. She closed her eyes and remembered the first day that L had left.

~*~

_A dreary Hel was awakened by a shaking against her shoulder. She moaned, and turned to look at whoever was bothering her. An always happy looking A was smiling down at her, hand still clasped around her shoulder. Hel squinted up at the brown haired boy and raised an eye brow. _

_"What is it A-bear?" Hel asked, yawning and stretching out her legs, sitting up, A's hand falling from her shoulder. _

_"Hey Hellie-bear. Rogers here. L's gone and Rog wants us to all meet in the kitchen." A said, happy but groggy, and with that said, he left the room, leaving the door wide open behind him. Hel moaned, feeling the draft from the hall swiftly nimble into her room, causing her five wind chimes to clink and clank in the breeze. _

_'L always closes my door.' Hel thought automatically sitting up and going over towards her closet. She pulled out a small, black t-shirt dress, that went to just below her knees, with neon pink tights in a floral lacy pattern underneath. She put on fingerless gloves that went to the elbow which was made of the name neon pink lace. She didn't bother with shoes, as she slipped out the open door, closing it after her. _

_She calmly walked down the hall, her face neutral as she viewed the stairs. She didn't even hear the footsteps coming from behind her. _

_"Hellie-bear..are you okay?" _

_Hel looked up, her black and sky blue eyes fixing on Beyond. B smiled, tilting his head slightly to the side, crimson eyes looking down at the small girl. She smiled back up at the copy cat L. His company calming the girl even more, even though if the reason was that he just looked like L. The idea made Hel feel a little bad, but she knew she liked B for himself, but the image of L made her simmer down, angry or not. _

"_Yeah B box, I'm alright." She said, giggling as he grimaced at the nickname she had started calling him. He eventually smiled, rolling his eyes. _

_"B box..never again.." B laughed, scratching the back of his head, that made Hel roll her eyes. _

_"You've only said 'never again' about ten times. When will you know Ill call you whatever, whenever I want?" Hel laughed, patting B's arm, while they both began ascended down the stairs. Hel stared down the stairs, while she felt B's red eyes on her, while they walked side by side down the stairs. He cleared his throat, causing Hel to turn her eyes to the right, looking at him in her periferal vision. _

_"You're....so..graceful." B muttered, his cheeks becoming a bright cherry red at the amount of emotion he placed into the simple sentence. Hel blushed, but tried avoiding the awkward situation and giggled, patting his head. _

_"B box, in no way are my name to be used in the same sentence as 'graceful', hahaha, so sil-Ahh!" Hel began, giggling, poking him in the cheeks, but right when they were on the last step she tripped. She fell backwards, hitting her but on the soft carpet at the bottom of the stairs. B looked down at her with round, red eyes and she looked up at him with wide, black and sky blue eyes. _

_Then they both began laughing hysterically. _

_"You-you-you! You- jinxed me!" Hel laughed, clutching her stomach as B flounced onto the carpet next to her, hiding his face into the carpet. Muffled laughs could still be heard anyways. _

_"Of course, you'd loose your grace on the LAST step!" B laughed, patting the girls red and black striped hair._

_Eventually the two got up, B handing Hel his hand and pulling her up. After he pulled her up, she noticed that he did not let go of her hand, and he instead chose to apprehend her hand, and begin to walk with her to where Watari's office was, and apparently where this 'Roger' character was. A was standing by the dark wood door, a look between boredom and happy mixed together as B and Hel walked up to him. He rose an eyebrow as he saw their hands, but quickly decided that it wasn't important, and turned and knocked on the door. _

_"Come in!" They heard a man from the inside shout, and A opened the door, the duo trotting in after him. _

_The man sitting on the deck chair was not as old as Watari, he was maybe..late 30ies, early 40iest Hel presumed, as she saw some of his brown hair graying and some slowly becoming bald spots on his head. He had thick eyebrows and wore small spectacle like eye glasses. He seemed stiff and out of his element. Hel noticed that he had only a small suitcase with him, and in front of him he had opened a book about bugs._

_"Hello Roger." A said politely. Roger barely looked up at the chipper little boy, and hummed, flipping the page of his book. Hel rose an eyebrow as she believed A was just brushed off, A seemed a little shocked, but still kept up his chipper mood._

_"Hello..children.." He said slowly, putting more thought into reading than greeting the small group of geniuses. Hel glared slightly, as B just rolled his eyes at Roger, keeping his grip on Hel's hand. _

_'Alright..how do I yell at Rog and make B let go of my hand at the same time..?' Hel thought, the gears in her mind cranking. _

_"Do you want to come to breakfast with us Roger, we're just probably going to eat candy, but there might be some breakfast food in the fridge." A asked politely, rolling on her balls of his heels. Roger looked up calmly, before sighing. _

_"I guess..Watari told me to watch you. So keep quiet...I must read." Roger said, making no move to stand up. A seemed satisfied, and rushed out of the room and into the kitchen, Hel hearing him open the fridge and scavenge around the food. _

_"So..what are you reading Rog?" Hel asked, rushing up to his desk, and loosing B's hand in the process. She heard him mutter 'a book about insects' and not even look up at her. Hel sighed, feeling the vein in her head pump a little in irritation but opted to keep her temper down, remembering the first anger explosion she had at A for almost breaking her clear and black wind chime. She sighed, remembering L's 'Hel...calm..breath.." and she opened her now calmer eyes at Roger. _

_"So..do you..like bugs?" Hel asked happily, watching as Roger actually lifted his head from his book to look incredibly at Hel. _

_"Yes. I like bugs. Better than annoying little children, girls especially." _

_B gasped behind her as Hel felt her breath stop. Roger looked up at her annoyed, while her breathing soon became shallow and the veins in her neck, for head and arms became visible and tense. _

_"Ex..cuse..me?" Hel asked, grinding her teeth and glaring at the elder man who seemed un-shocked. He looked back up at her. _

_"You heard me." _

_That was it. _

_Hel let her fist fly and smash the man in the face. B winced, knowing that Rog wouldn't be expecting that Hel was actually quiet strong, and Rog went wheeling. The chair he was sitting on (being a spinney, wheelie chair) was send spinning and flying backwards, and slammed into the wall. Rog sat down, looking shocked at the little girl as she stood on the desk, her breath still shallow as she fist-ed and un fist-ed her hands at her side. _

_B muttered a brief "excuse her..you've rubbed her the wrong way." before grabbing her around the waist, and pulling her off the desk. She didn't put up a fight, rather she curled against B and kept breathing heavily, clutching at the front of B's shirt. B rushed her into the kitchen, A looking knowingly, as he heard the whole ordeal from the kitchen. _

_B sat her down on the kitchen counter and went to the phone in the kitchen, throwing a "A keep looking for food for Hel and Rog." Before clicking down a few numbers and escaping into the other room. A giggled, opening a sleeve of white bread and plugging in the toaster. He pulled out three different types of jam, and placed four pieces of toast into the multi toaster._

_"Who's he calling?" Hel asked, sipping on some chocolate milk that A had given her to calm down. A smiled, stirring the grape jelly with a knife. _

_"Watari-san. You wont be in trouble. But he just wants to tell him that Rog and you might not get along so great." A giggled. Hel giggled too, knowing that she did go a little overboard, but Rog did provoke her and there was no way in sweet hell she was going to apologize. She nodded, going through the cabinets and pulling out a small, black and silver blender. She went into the fridge, pulling out some fruit and milk and other odds and ends._

_She poured the milk, the strawberriesies and the bananas into the blender, before stabbing at the red button with her pale finger, the contense slamming against the stainless steel blades and making a thick gloo. She took out a cup and poured the contense into it, then snatched up some toast that A had made, and grabbed the jar of blueberry jam and sat down. She spread the thick jam onto the toast and began eating it, sipping occasionally on the shake that she'd made. _

_B suddenly came back into the room, holding the cordless phone against his shoulder and a smirk on his face. _

_"Hellie..L wishes to speak to you." B giggled, holding out the cream colored cordless phone, while Hel bounced up, grabbing the phone and walking slowly into the other room that B had went into, which happened to be the living room. She answered with a sighing 'Hello L-y.' as she flopped down onto the couch. She heard him happily sign from the other line. _

_"Hellie..come on..punching Roger?" _

_"B-but L! He said that he liked bugs more than us! Don't you think that you should have someone here that actually LIKES kids!" _

_"But Hellie..he's 'babysat' B and A before, and he proved to me efficient." L droned, and Hel could hear the almost silent sound of the computer monitor humming. _

_"Well...he insulted me.." Hel said, slightly embarrassed. L sighed, but then chuckled a little bit. _

_"Alright Hellie..I have work to do. Play nice. No hitting Roger..." _

_"Yup." Hel replied quickly, knowing that cutting him off would irk him. _

_"..and no drawing on the walls..." _

_"We were out of paper but alright." _

_"......no putting peanut butter in the drain in large amounts..." _

_"I was curious." _

_".....Put on sunscreen.." _

_"Yes mommah L." _

_"...You know...you're constant cutting me off is quite..annoying.." L said with a little bit of venom and a little bit of humor in his tone. _

_"I know." Hel said giggling. _

_"Well, I must go. Play nice Hellie." L stated again. Hel went and pulled the phone away from her ear, and was about to click the off button when she heard a muttered 'hello?' from the phone, so she quickly brought it back up to her ear. _

_"Hello? L?" She asked, her brows furrowing in confusion. _

_"Well you didn't say goodbye.." L said, sounding a little sad. Hel was extremely surprised, Hel had seen L answer and talk on the phone before, and he never said goodbye himself, let the other speaker say goodbye before he hung up. _

_"Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you hung up! But goodbye L." Hel sighed happily into the phone. L cleared his throat. _

_"Goodbye Hellie...crap." As L said goodbye his voice cracked slightly, further embarrassing himself before he quickly hung up the phone. Hel giggled, hanging up and walking back into the kitchen, hanging up the phone. _

_When she got back A, B and Roger were sitting at the table, eating their respective breakfasts. Roger coughed, sipping on some milk. _

_"I have been informed to tell you that L's current case is a drug ring. He'll be breaking it soon and will return to you in a matter of days." Roger said, still munching slightly on his toast. A's eyes widened to incredible size as B took an intake of breath and Hel just looked worried. _

_"Drug ring! Like with drugs?!" A shouted, slamming his hands on the table. Roger rose a thick eye brow at him as B slammed his head on the table and Hel slapped her hand against her face. _

_"NO! A-bear, with unicorns! Of course its drugs my dear A." Hel said, slightly muffled by her hand. _

_"Sometimes I wonder if you cheated on the entrance genius test." B said jokingly, poking at A in the side, making him squeak and giggle._

_"Well..That's about it..come to the office if you need me.." Roger said, producing the bug book that was placed in his lap the whole time, and wandered back towards the office. Hel snorted, munching on her toast and B rolled his crimson eyes. _

_*~*_

As Hel walked towards her closet, thinking about the first day L left. She sighed, slipping on a neon green shirt that said "Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all its pupils." She slipped on some black skinny jeans and waltzed barefoot down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the three men sat.

"Hellie!! Can you make me one of those chocolate thingies!" A shouted, placing his chin in his hands and pouting. Hel giggled as B raised his hand to ask for one too, with a shy smile on his face. Hel pulled the blender forward, not bothering to put it back into the cabinet, for the blender had seen more use since Hel showed up, than it had seen its entire life.

Roger didn't say a word as Hel quickly spun a chocolate milk shake for A, then quickly making a half chocolate, half strawberry milk shake for B. She rinsed out the blender, and proceeded to put her fruits in there, making another smoothie for her. They all sipped contently at their drinks while Rog cleared his throat again.

"L will be here late tonight, if not early tomorrow morning." Roger said slightly happily, his small smile leaving when the three kids cheered. Hel was happy! L had been gone for about 5 days, and each day was exactly the same.

She'd wake up, thanks to A to make her two comrades something via the blender. She and Roger would have a stare down, before he snorted and walked back into the office. Then A would drag her upstairs to the play room, and either make her color something with him, or play a board game or a different game.

Sometimes B would join them, because after the game B, A and Hel would go sit outside on the playground, playing on the swings, teeter totter, slide and all the other equipment. Then they would go inside for lunch, eat then just go back outside until it became dark and chilly, and Hel would usher them inside, where they would watch tv and eat dinner, before it was time for them to get ready and go to bed.

Hel sighed, knowing that she was getting sightly annoyed. Ever since the second day of L's absence, it was quite obvious that B was flirting with her.

'_Geeze. He never does this when L's around, so I hope he comes home soon!'_ That was what she thought of the subject and nothing more.

She was currently walking down the hallway, curious to go see the music room, which she hasn't spent much time in. She felt a presents next to her, and looked to see B.

"Hello Hellie, going to the music room?" He asked politely, grabbing ahold of her hand. She twitched slightly, not used to contact that she doesn't make herself.

"Yup." She said quickly, turning the corner and closer towards the room. She attempted walking faster, hoping that B would let go, but instead he just kept up with her quickened pace. She cursed mentally, but wretched her hand away from his as she opened the door. She raced towards the piano, tapping lightly on some of the higher keys.

She saw as B leaned up against the door frame. She watched him smirk as she began to play a slow, slightly sad song. B slowly began to waltz towards her, leaning up against the side of the piano. He sighed, turning his head to look at Hel as she tried to place as much focus as she could into her hands and the keys. Beyond slowly leaned forward and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Ah..um..would you..ah.." Beyond mumbled, his usually calm face flushed. Hel continued to play, and did not look up at him, but raised her eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Would you..be.."

"Hmmmmmm?" Hel tried to get him to continue.

"W-would you..kinda..sorta go out with me,.." Beyond said, flushing a bright red rose. Hel accidentally pressed a few wrong keys in shock, and her eyes widened, but she eventually calmed down and and continued to play.

"I..don't think that's a great idea..I've only been here a few weeks. And I cant." She said calmly, but heavily blushing. B looked down at her depressed.

"Why cant you?" He asked sadly, but with a little twinge of anger in his voice.

"B! A! HEL! L's HOME!" Roger called from the bottom floor as they heard a car engine pull up along the house. Hel looked up at B gently.

"That's why.." She said, before delicately standing up and walking towards the door. She stopped at the fresh hold of the door and turned around. B was just standing at the place he was before, starring out the large, clean window.

"B box..you a comin'?" She asked happily. B twitched, but turned around with a smile on his face.

"Heck yeah!" He said "Race you!"

They raced down the stairs, having met up with the ecstatic A in one of the hallways and ripped open the front door.

A screamed in happiness. B's mouth dropped open, and Hel looked out with loving eyes and a huge smile.

"Well..welcome home..you..three." Hel said, looking up at the bundle that Watari had placed at his hip.

'Thank god..' L thought, as he looked back at yesterday.

~*~

_L sighed happily. After days and days of calling all the right people, not to mention tricking all the right people, the plan was set. He had the girl who signed up to be the decoy in the sting operation all set up in the back seat. L shifted comfortably against the seat of the large, grey van, the black filled with camera monitors, and computer monitors. _

_Detective Natari was driving the large van, pulling it along side the place that the locals called 'The Kote Kallings', where all the kidnappings of the carrier children had taken place. _

_L was sitting in the back, nestled up with all the high tech equipment, while the young girl sat in the back seat, seemingly not scared at all and actually brave. Natari had placed a wig of long, thick and curly blond hair on her head, done in piggy tails and braids. They didn't need to put blue contacts in her eyes, as she already had sky blue eyes. _

_L didn't like those eyes on her. He thought of them as Hel's. He sighed, knowing that thinking of such was psyhco, as he replaced his focus back onto the camera monitors. _

_"Now Lissa..no need to be scared. The police are coating this place, and there's no chance at all of you being hurt." Natari said, pulling alongside an old brick house, scattered in graffiti. She nodded, before she opened her door and slipped out of her seat. L watched as the image of Lissa walking down the side walk appeared on the 'camera one' monitor. _

_Natari climbed over the back and front seats and sat in the back next to L. _

_"Units units, The lady has left the car and is strolling down Noakes road. I repeat Noakes road." Natari spoke into a walkie talkie that connected him with the police. They responded with a "yes detectives." and the two went back to watching the multitude of screens. _

_They watched the girl slowly walk around most of the streets of the Kote Kallings for almost an hour, then they saw a shadowed man come out of a sketchy looking alley, and begin to follow after her. _

_"Look Ryuzaki! The symbol!" Natari said, pointing at the back of the man's jacket. L narrowed his eyes in victory, as the man had the obvious red and yellow symbol that the drug ring lords used. Natari picked up the walkie talkie. _

_"Move in Move in. The lady is being followed by a lord. On...Favaron Ferris. And surround the alley on Hitchcock, that's where he came from, so the other lords should be there." Natari said happily, clicking off the walkie talkie after he heard a "yes detectives, thank you detectives." _

_"Thank you so much for solving this case Ryuzaki. Now the children are just that much safer." Natari said, watching on one screen as five officers jumped on the lord stalking after Lissa, and a female officer picking up the small child and running her back to the safety of the cruiser, where the girls mother and father sat, teary eyed. _

_L hummed happily, as he watched at least 20 armed police men and women rush into the alley way, pulling out all six other ring lords. The walkie talkie sizzled in a message. _

_"Detectives..we have an issue..watch the screen please." Came a police woman's voice as presumably the same woman walked out, a small blond haired boy attached to her hip. The boy was dirty, and covered in blood, dirt and grime. _

_"I'm guessing he's the last living carrier." Natari said sadly, his eyes following the child's. L bit his thumb, and pulled out his cell phone. He clicked the speed dial. _

_"Watari, hello. Make another ticket back to England with us." L said happily as he clicked the phone shut. _

_"Ryuzaki..wha-" Natari didn't get to finish his sentence as L opened the back of the van and slowly walked out towards the woman. Watari pulled up in the limo and walked towards the woman. Watari got to her first and flashed her some papers. Her eyes grew wide, and she handed the small child to L. _

_He held the child an arms length away from him, crinkling his nose at the scent of the blood, sweat and dirt the boy carried. _

_"Come child, we'll get you back to your new home. What's your name?" L said, picking up the small boy, who looked about 6 years old. He looked up at L with intelligent eyes. _

_"Mihael Keehl.." He muttered. L's eyes widened. He'd heard about the Keehl case. The parents bodies had been found, face down, with about 60 stab wounds each, and the child was gone. The police had assumed that he child had been kidnapped, killed and buried or sold into the child slavery or the child prostitution ring. _

_"Well..we'll need a new name for you..but first to get you cleaned up. I am L." L stated, as he placed Mihael in the limo, placing the seat belt around the small child, before crouching and putting his own on. Mihael's eyes wandered around the limo, smiling as Watari waved at him from the front seat. _

_They pulled into the hotel that L was staying in, and quickly raced towards the elevator, Mihael hiding between the two older boy's legs. When they got to the room, L handed the young one off to Watari, who took him into the bathroom to clean him up and his wounds._

_'Well..' L though, going into the kitchen and pouring himself some hot, sweet coffee. 'Hel always would make a good mother.' At that thought he blushed bright red and almost spit out his sweet coffee. _

_'For Mihael! She's be a great mother for the boy..' He though, blushing still, and turning on the tv. He finished his coffee and went into his room to pack, they were leaving very soon, so they could get back home by 6 o'clock at night. _

* * *

L sighed, sitting back in the limo in England. It was just around 5.30, and they would be back home at Wammy's by 6. Mihael had taken the plane ride quite well, only shaking slightly and grabbing onto Watari's arm when they hit serious bumps in the air, making the whole cabin shake violently.

The young child had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the soft, leather car seat and L couldn't help but find him adorable.

"Has he thought of an alias yet?" Watari asked, driving closer and closer to Wammys.

"Not as of yet. I bet that Hellie will come up for one that he likes." L said, stretching his own arms slightly over his head. Watari smiled, as he pulled up the driveway of Wammy's. L sighed happily and smiled when he heard Roger shriek.

"B! A! HEL! L's HOME!" Rogers call sounded all around the home.

As soon as the door parked and L, Watari got out, Watari went in and picked up the sleeping boy. The door ripped open, showing a screaming in happiness A, a shocked B, and a loving and hyperactive Hel. She was the first to speak.

"Well..welcome home..you..three." She said, rushing forward and jumping on L, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his hips and clutching into him tightly.

"Its good to be home love..now lets get inside, someones really tuckered out." L said, his arms wrapped around Hel, as he walked inside, still carrying Hel along with him, as Watari carried in the boy, and Roger rushed out, carrying in their bags.

Watari set the small boy down on the couch, going over to the closet and pulling out a black and red checkered blanket, and setting it over the young boy, who snuggled into the couch. L plopped down onto a chair in the room, now Hel sitting in his lap.

"It wasn't nice here without you.." She muttered, her eyes slowly closing. L chuckled, rubbing her back slowly. He sighed, his warm breath hitting Hel's neck.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving for a long time..." L said. Hel smiled, curling up against L in a tighter ball and slowly falling asleep.

Roger left with a silent wave, not wishing to wake the two kids. Watari looked upon them happily, as A smiled and walked up the stairs to his room. B stood on the steps, growling in anger and glaring at the two as L slowly placed his head onto hers and they both slumbered together.

The crimson eyed boy's glare intensified, as he rushed up the stairs.

The two raven haired (well, one was half raven hair, the other half red.) couldn't have cared, even if they saw. The smiled in their sleep, cuddling up in their sleep.


	8. emotion exploding panda?

Thanks to my best reviewers EVAR! :

Daydreams Become Realities, naru-chan 92, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, Bloody Kirai, Misery's Prescription, TechnoScreamsForPurpleKittens  
Shadow Mistress-of death, C. Holywell-Black, Tsori-Iikagen, Pearlthgyrl, c00kiez, Lotsofmoxy, marina, PlasmaDragon007 and Taters

* * *

The little blond haired boy, who was still sleeping, curled further into Hel's side, smiling and humming to himself in happiness as Hel patted his head. L watched them happily, while A and B sat on the floor near the couch that the trio were sitting on, the newest conjunction of the family curling in between L and Hel.

Hel listened to A, B and L conversing quietly amongst one another as Hel switched her humming to the sunshine song, the same one her mother always sang to her. She wrapped her arms around the little blond boy, heaving him gently into her lap, before he curled up into her and began rocking back and forth, singing to him softly.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happppyyy..when skies are grayyy." _She sang softly, not noticing that the older boys had stopped talking to stare at her. She shifted the sleeping child in her arms slightly, before continuing to sing the rest of the lullaby.

"_You'll never know dear, how much I love youuu, please don't take my sunshine awayyy." _She sang, continuing to rock him.

L smiled, nibbling on his thumb, watching the girl and the newest child.

"We have yet to give him an alias..his name is Mihael Keehl." L said quietly, knowing that it was taboo to say any-ones true name. Luckily for them, Watari was currently a few rooms away, working on something in his office. B shrugged, knowing full well that it was his true name, and there was no use using an alias around him.

"Any swift ideas Hellie?" A asked quietly, not wanting to awaken the small boy. Hel looked at him happily, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmmm..Apollo?" A said, scratching his cheek slightly. L hummed at the idea, but quickly changed his mind when he saw the look of dislike on Hellie's face.

"Halo?" A guessed again, tilting his head to the side. Even L himself didnt like the idea, as B laughed amazed. Hel smiled fondly down at the brown haired boy, making sure he felt as if his name choices were important to the group, because they honestly were.

"How about..jam!" Beyond suddenly sprouted, making Hel's forehead vein twitched, turning to look sourly at B.

"We are not naming MY newest JAM." Hel said, ignoring the fact that she called little Mihael 'my' and began to think.

Hel sighed irritated, and accidentally forgot to continuously rock the slumbering Mihael.

Suddenly, crystalline, light blue eyes broke open, and the loud screaming began.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOVE! MOVE! SING! SING! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mihael said, in a fit of tiny rage, clearly upset that his new comfort station (Hel) had momentarily stopped her caring, soothing and loving duties, if only for a minute sent him over the edge.

A gasped, backing up and slamming the back of his shoulders into the dark wooden coffee table. L looked towards the two, shocked that such a noise could come out of such a small child. Hel squeaked, before gripping onto the child harder, before rocking quickly, trying to calm the raging youth down.

B, whom was not as scared of emotional outbursts as the others were, slowly scooted over towards the nervous Hel and screaming and crying Mihael.

"Oh huusshh..It's alright..see..Hellie didn't go anywhere..shhhh..she's still with you...simmer down now...shhhhh..no more crying...shhhhh, please calm down...woah, this child just wont calm down and be mellow!" B said, growling, slightly frustrated at the end, but keeping his voice soft, as to not frighten the already distraught child.

Hel's black and blue eyes snapped up at the raven haired, crimson eyed copy cat.

"What did you say?"

"The kid wont calm down!" B said again, frustrated. After all, he'd always been able to calm A out of his trauma screams when he was a small infant. L looked on in confusion as Hel's face suddenly held such love that he almost reached out to touch the small two toned haired girl. She nuzzled, the now again sleeping Mihael.

"Mellow..Mello..just without the w. That's his name.." Hel said, rocking the newly named 'Mello' against her, humming a nameless song that she was just coming up with in her mind at the time.

"Mello..Hmm..sounds good." A said, before standing up, cracking his back, and wandering up the stairs, saying something about 'puzzles' and went out of sight.

L looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled, the boys long, blond hair looking less dirty than the night he first came home, which was last night. He wore a long black shirt, with black shorts and black ankle socks. His long blond tressles, made him look slightly feminine, but with a manly name like 'Mello' any one with a I.Q. of at least 5 will notice he's a male.

"Wow..so I guess I kinda came up with the little guys name.." B said softly, looking at the sleeping Mello happily. Hel smiled calmly, still rocking and humming the small boy, nodding her head at B. L frowned, watching the image of Hel and Beyond sitting closely, the small Mello tucked in between them. Hel smiled contently, rocking the blond youth, while B cooed and touched his cheeks softly.

But L's complex mind saw something totally and utterly different than the scene that was playing infront of him.

A sudden white flash filled his space of vision and it looked like he was watching a movie, but he could clearly point out the characters. To any other person in the room, it would look as if L was just looking off into space, biting down on his thumb like he usually does, but slowly his eyes began to widen in horror.

_L appeared to be in a good, medium sized living room. The walls were painted a calming, sweet green and was furnished with blue and green stripped furniture's. A large TV hung from the wall, with a few game consoles placed underneath. The small coffee table in the middle of the room held a few woman's magazines and newspapers. Suddenly, the clean, crisp white door with a silver knob turned and opened. _

_An older Hel slowly came into the scene. She looked to be about 20, but L automatically knew it was her. L had always wondered which color, red or black was her natural color but it seemed as if that would remain a mystery. Her now long, elbow length, wavy hair was still red and black streaked, her black coal eye and sky blue other scanned the room, apparently passing L over. _

_'Like an apparition.' L thought solemnly. _

_Hel was quite skinny, as she had always been, and apparently had grown to her full height of 5'5. She wore pants that seemed a little too baggy for her extremely small frame, and her hips seemed to pop more than he would ever expect. Just as Hel sighed, throwing herself into the soft blue and green sofa, a small cry rang thought the house. _

_L looked up as a large figure came from the door, and turned around quickly to close it. The figure wore a plain white t shirt, stood with a hunch and had wild crazy black hair. L smiled, thinking it was him, but he gagged on air as the figure turned around. _

_Red eyes. _

_Crimson red eyes. _

_That's when he noticed something else. _

_B wore a small, silver band around his finger. _

_Just as Hel wore a rather large ruby and silver ring, on her left finger. _

_L began hyperventalating. _

_B and Hel were married in his daytime nightmare. Things just got worse as the screaming increased. _

_Imaginary B sighed, carrying a bundle in a blood red blanket to Hel, as she held her arms out and smiled. _

_"Blaire wont stop crying.." Beyond mumbled defeated as Hel took the small bundle. L clutched his chest as he got a good look at the child. _

_Big, round eyes starred back at him. Both eyes were surprisingly the same, but both were astonishing. As if half and half..The upper half was the crimson red like the fathers, and the bottoms were the sky blue of one of Hel's eyes. The small child, apparently a boy, had pale skin, with dark dark, almost black hair, with just a tinge of red mixed in. Hel rocked the child in the same position she was holding Mello in, as B knelt down and cooed at 'Blaire' as he was doing with Mello. _

_Beyond looked up at Hel. _

_"I love you Hellie..." He said, leaning up to kiss her, placing his hand on her thigh. She smiled down at him. _

_".Love you too.." She said leaning down... _

_"NOOOO!" _

_~(~_

"NOOOO! NO! NO!" L screeched, grabbing his head with one hand, and his heart with the other.

Hel jumped, as did B. Mello began crying with hysterics. Hel quickly gave Mello to B, telling him to put the child to bed as Hel rushed to L's side.

"L! L! whats wrong? Is it the case?" Hel exclaimed, thinking that the last case L had might have finally frightened him. L looked up at the small girl, with watery eyes before he reached for her and grabbed her.

"NO! Not B..not B.." L cried, clutching to Hel.

Even thought she was confused, Hel gripped back onto him and slowly began rocking him back and forth.

"What about B love? He's not doing anything bad?!" Hel said swiftly, turning her head to the stairs that B had just traveled up. L still hyperventilated, and began spitting out words, in unintelligible sentences.

"You! Hel! Mine! B-B! Blaire, Crying!! Ring! No!" L screeched, ignoring the small girl pulling the rather larger boy into her lap. The weight of the raven haired boy, honestly crushed her slightly, but for his sake she held him there.

She could feel Watari watching them from the kitchen door, but she pretended not to notice he was there and continued to try to comfort L. She held one arm around his waist, the other hand had ahold of the back of his head, and she was slowly rocking him back and forth slowly.

Slowly, L's heaving and dry sobbing slowed and he began breathing deeply, his grey and black eyes closed in content, his head in the crook of Hel's neck. She sighed happily, but shivered slightly when L's breath was felt against her neck. She heard Watari's soft steps coming closer, and craned her neck to the left to look at him.

"I..I havent seen L break down like such...since he was just a small toddler..." Watari said, scratching the side of his face, looking with complete wonderment at the small, mismatched eyed girl and her detective companion. She looked up at her father figure, while running her fingers gently through the boys tangled raven hair.

"But Dah, isn't it good to cry...you know..so you don't have any bottled up emotions." Hel stated more than asked, while shifting slightly, causing L to cling closer to her, her cheeks flushing a bright rose. Watari smiled down at the two kids, before leaning down and picking them up at apart.

L whined slightly as he was pulled from Hel, but found comfort that their legs were touching, and that Watari was holding them, one in each arm. Hel was surprised that Watari was able to carry them both in such a manor, but she's learned from experience not to doubt her father figure.

"So..I heard you didn't get along well with Roger." Watari said, trying not to chuckle as Hel growled sleepily. L's outburst had taken alot out of her as well. The girl brought a hand to her mouth, and began nibbling on the sides of her nails, beginning to bite at the dead skin around it.

"Why have someone watch us, whom doesn't even LIKE kids Dah.." She asked sleepily drowning. Watari chuckled lightly, somehow opening Hel's door without the use of both hands and brought her towards her bed. He gently placed her on her bed, L whimpering slightly again at the loss of the extra warmth and contact. Hel sat on her bed, grabbing her blankie and looked up at Watari for his reply.

"Because my dear. He's a very close friend of mine. And he is very caring. I'm going to go tuck in this little emotional panda. Goodnight Hellie." Watari said, walking towards the door, leaving Hel giggling softly at her realization that L really did resemble a panda bear.

Hel sighed, pulling her blankie around herself and slowly fell asleep.

~*!~.

Sorry that's its a little short, but i think its better to give you this than nothing and make you wait! [:

Review please3


	9. The fray of babysitting

Thanks to my best reviewers EVAR! :

Daydreams Become Realities, naru-chan 92, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, Bloody Kirai, Misery's Prescription, TechnoScreamsForPurpleKittens  
Shadow Mistress-of death, C. Holywell-Black, Tsori-Iikagen, Pearlthgyrl, c00kiez, Lotsofmoxy, marina, PlasmaDragon007 and Taters

That, and I just realized that L's real name: Lawliet. Is pronounced Law-Lee-et

:D

* * *

L sighed.

He knew that today was going to be absolutely horrid.

It was only about 11 in the morning and he already knew of the horrible day.

Mostly because Watari would be gone until later today.

And so would Hellie.

They concluded last night that little Mello would probably need new clothes and some other odds and ens.

Mostly because he came here in only one set of clothes. with a half eaten chocolate bar in the pocket.

So Hellie and their father figure had decided to go to the stores early that morning, after looking into Mello's past and obtaining all his files.

The child had no other relatives, and all of his files were sent to a nearby orphanage, in the case that they ever found him. There wasn't much in storage for him at that orphanage. There was his birth certificate, and all the other human papers. A few pictures that were salvaged from the house. After the killers killed both his parents, they had actually attempted to set the home ablaze, but a few things were saved. As in the pictures, one of his fathers jacket, his mother and fathers wedding rings, and his mothers crucifix.

L had concluded that the young and intelligent Mello knew of his parents, just as he had known of his name. He no doubtidbly knew his mother and father's voices, along with their names. L had voiced his thoughts and opinions to Hel, seeing as after his breakdown he still though of her as Mello's substitute mother.

L hoped that soon, Mello's memory of his parents would fade, allowing him to get over the fact that he's been abandoned.

But Hellie quickly rebuked him, telling him that she would never wish such a thing on her Mello. L knew that he didn't understand.

After all, he's been orphaned since birth. He was slightly jealous that Mello's first memory was probably him, playing or sitting and laughing along with his parents while L's first memory was him sitting alone at the first orphanage he was placed in.

He'd never felt that he even had parents, emotionally. It's quite possible that you could have no affection shown to you by your parental or parentals, there fore you have no parents emotionally. But, everyone had a parent physically. L knew he did. He knew Hellie did, and he knew everyone else on the planet did as well. Unless your one of those clones, or test tube babies, he concluded.

L shook his head, he didnt want to delve to deeply into such slight matters.

L wished that he knew where Hellie was coming from. He wished that he knew his parents, or could even remember his parents. Sometimes at night, he wracked and beat at his brain for anything..an image..a color. He beat himself mentally to remember his birth, however ridiculous that was. He wished he could have seen his mothers face as he was dragged away. Anything. Her eye color, her hair color..hell her hair LENGTH. Even a skin tone.

Sometimes he stopped to imagine what his mother and father possibly looked like.

But, amusingly to Beyond. L had his birth certificate. Hel had looked at it, as had he. He knew that he had parents, as they signed it before they gave him up.

_Name: L Lawliet. _

_Mother: Scarlet Johanna 'Gorvian' Lawliet. (Gorvian being her maiden name.) _

_Father: Elliot Dylan Lawliet. _

L knew that Hellie could hack anything, Watari could as well. They could hack police records, hospital records..anything. But..he was afraid...

What if..what if it wasn't the dream that every orphan had. That..they're parents truly did love them..but they simply couldn't take care of them..but one day..oh on that wonderful day...the child's parents would come back, showering them with love an affection.

'Just like annie. Annie-L.' Hellie mused, then motioning for L to continue his story.

L worried..if he looked to far into it. He'd find out that his life wasn't that fairy tale. That in all reality, his parents didn't want him. That his father was maybe a criminal, and maybe his mother was a prostitute.

'Well..then she was a very smart hoe with a smart client. They made such a pretty baby. L..you don't need their love, you have me and Dah.' Hellie had once told him, smoothing his spiky black hair against his head with her soft hand.

L had also been slightly confused that Hellie had begun calling Watari 'Dah.' almost since she arrived.

But that didn't matter now.

L knew he had something that no one of his orphaned companions had. Hellie, Mello, B and A all knew that their parents were dead. L knew that his were very much alive.

He still had the dream that he would one day be reunited with his parents, and they will love him.

When he said that, Hellie blushed, looking down. L asked what she thought.

She looked back up and admitted that she was feeling guilty and selfish.

She said that she hoped L's parents didn't come looking for him until they were older.

She didnt want him taken away from her.

At that L smiled. It made his chest..thump? To know that Hellie would be utterly devastated if his biological parents ever came back to reclaim him. They would have a hell of a hard time finding him in the first place.

He laughed at her idea. Thinking that he would leave her here.

He made it quite clear that if his parents ever indeed showed up to get him, he wouldn't leave without Hellie.

She flushed, her cheeks becoming redder, twisting the crucifux around her neck.

That was another of L's decisions.

He had giving Hellie, the crucifix that was Mello's mother.

When approached with the item, Mello said he'd never seen it before.

Without another thought, L had given it to Hellie.

Hellie at first was quite visibly upset. It was obvious to her that this crucifix was not his to give away. But the raven haired detective quickly waved off her fears and morals as if they were nothing.

"Hellie..That was Mello's mothers." He said earlier, standing up from his chair.

"Yes. I'm aware. Also meaning not yours to give away..." Hellie muttered, leaning against the door.

"Hellie..You..whether you like it or not. Have taken the place of Mello's mother. I can see it in your eyes. You love the little boy. He's slowly beginning to love you. He cant stand you not being in the same room as him. He cries for you as soon as he awakens. You SHALL be his new mother..and don't you think his real mother....," L began, having knelt down to the red and black haired girls level.

"Janette." She stated simply, starring at the floor.

L stopped his thoughts, Hellie was truly the only one he ever allowed to interrupt him.

"What love?" He asked, pressing his fingers against the carpet below them.

"Mello's real mother..her name was Janette. I-I don't want to replace her.." Hellie stated, tears developing in her black and sky blue eyes.

L took ahold of her cheek. Hellie flushed again.

"And I don't want to talk Charles place..but Mello see's me somewhat of a father figure. Its the best for Mello." L stated, rubbing her cheek and standing up, walking back towards the large window.

"Hel..be his mother. For Janette..For Charles..Carry the cross of their child that they shall never be able to. And for Mello. Give him that guiding hand that I know you can provide. Shield him from the horrors of this world. Guard him from the worst of the worlds inhabitants. Shield his life with your own. Teach him how to be kind, and love others. Teach him how to smile, and how to make others smile. Make him...realize that he's loved, just as I am by thee."

L's little poem, eventually had driven Hellie to tears at the beauty of his words. So much so that he had a little surprise for her about them.

Without Hellie's knowledge, L was having something made.

Just as the blanket he gave her before, he had one of the older nurses that Wammy's employed make him it when he was young. Late that night, he wrote down these words he said, started from 'Give him that guiding...' until the very end.

Seeing as Mello would most likely sometime in his lifetime see this blanket, and might not like seeing his name, or his mother or fathers names on it.

He was having the elder nurse, Rebecca make another blankie, especially for Hellie. It was to be black, with blue trim around the edges, a copy somewhat of her current blankie. And on both sides, he would himself slowly sew and knot the words he himself said on each side, and give it to the girl at an undetermined time.

But again, he didnt with to delve to deeply into that either.

He had fully convinced Hellie into wearing the woman's cross. But Hellie swore, that one day, when 'her little Mello was old enough to understand, she would give him the crucifix.'

L smiled, agreeing with the idea.

It was a beautiful crucifix.

It was made with black and red beads, with an intricate silver cross at the end. It was extremely long, the end of the cross coming to her waist almost, so with help from L she had looped it around her neck (three times actually) to make it sort of in a choker fashion. There were times where she only wore it looped once, twice, three times or never looped at all. Sometimes she wore it woven into her hair, or on her wrist.

In effectivly, it never left her body. It was always on her person.

The pictures, jacket, and wedding bands were all set into storage.

It was only the third day of Mello being here.

It was now 11:45 in the morning.

And today L was going to have to face caring for Mello.

Without the help of Watari.

Or his Hellie.

'I wish I had a crucifix..' L thought, hoping that maybe..just maybe today..Mello would be fine without the little wonder he knew as Hellie.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!! MOMMA!"

"A! A! Make him stop!! Where's Hellie?!"

"BEYOND! HE WONT STOP SCREAMING!! HELLIE'S OUT SHOPPING WITH WATARI UNTIL LATER!!" A screamed back at B as Mello continued to scream for his 'momma' already replacing Hellie's name with "momma."

"Good Lord.." L groaned, as he stepped out of his room and into the fray.

The fray.

Of babysitting.


	10. we have a dream It was born beautiful

Thanks to my best reviewers EVAR! :

Daydreams Become Realities, naru-chan 92, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, Bloody Kirai, Misery's Prescription, TechnoScreamsForPurpleKittens  
Shadow Mistress-of death, C. Holywell-Black, Tsori-Iikagen, Pearlthgyrl, c00kiez, Lotsofmoxy, marina, PlasmaDragon007, Taters, Aki.X596,  
Shibo26, and 0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

That, and I just realized that L's real name: Lawliet. Is pronounced Law-Lee-et

:D

* * *

L stepped out of the room, sighing as he shut the heavy door behind himself.

He still heard the screaming of B and A downstairs in the kitchen, but was thankful that he didn't hear glass shattering or wood breaking.

_Crash! _

"WAAAAHHH!"

"A! I told you to hold the bowl!" Beyond screamed at A, only making Mello screech louder.

"I was! Until he hit me and it made me scared!" A shouted back, making B scoff.

"A BABY hit you and you got scared?!" Beyond screamed back, apparently trying to wipe a grape juice stain off of the kitchen floor. A huffed, turning back to the screaming Mello, seated on the kitchen counter. L walked past his look alike and A and walked right up to Mello, the two of which were now eye level, since Mello was kneeling on his knees on the counter.

"Why...are you screaming?" L asked calmly, poking Mello in the forhead. The little blond looked at the detective, his neon blue eyes glaring at L.

"I..WANT..MY..MOMMAAAA!" Mello screamed right in L's face. L stood still, not showing any emotion while B and A stood, gaping at the two.

"Well..you're momma isnt coming back."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mello screamed even louder, actually shaking the room, big tears traveling down his face.

"L! What the fuck!! He already lost his real mom! Why the shit would you tell him Hellie isn't coming back?!" Beyond screamed, while A rubbed Mello's back muttering things such as 'oh, screw L. You're momma's just out getting stuff for you. she'll be back soon!'

Such words only made the small blond stop screaming, but he still sobbed as tears cascaded down his cheeks. Beyond sighed, rushing to the other side of the kitchen and dialing the number. The crimson eyed boy leaned against the wall, tapping his fingers against the wall as he listened to the quiet ringing.

Mello's sobs eventually turned into quiet sniffles and deep calming breathing.

"W-wheres my mommah?" The childish voice of Mello was directed at L, who stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen. He scratched his one leg with the other, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well..She's supposedly was going to get you some things. So she's probably at the mall, or a store. I'm not sure of which one." L said as softly as he could, not wanting the little blond to rip into sobs and tears again.

"Ohh.." Came the soft reply.

"Hey!"

Mello, A and L turned to see Beyond standing in the door way with the gray kitchen telephone tucked in between his ear and his shoulder.

"Mels. Your mom wants to talk to you." The crimson eyed child walked swiftly towards Mello, who's smile was so big that L though his face would split. The blond haired, blue eyed child quickly grabbed the phone and stuffed it against his ear.

"He'ello!" He answered with a slight hiccup. L listened carefully, hearing Hellie's muted voice.

'_Hey baby! Whats wrong? Were you crying?'_Hellie worried, and L could hear a door of a car slam shut.

"Yeah! I was! The L told me that you weren't coming back mommah! But The A told me you were!" Mello said, screwing up L and A's names, and screwing L.

_'Hehehe. Now Mel. Its just L. Not the L. And Just A. Like the letters. And you tell him he's in trouble with me when I get home!'_

Mello smiled, giggling, before turning to L.

"Mommah said you're in trouble." L sighed, raising a black eyebrow and gave the blond a dull look.

"I am aware."

Mello nodded, turning his intention back towards the phone.

"He says he's aware mommah."

_'Good. Now, I'll be home soon babe. Gramps and I got alot of nice things for you boo.' _Hellie mused. L chuckled lightly to himself.

Much to his own amusement, Hellie had told Mello to call Watari 'Grampa' or 'Gramps'. Seeing as she called him Dah.

"Alright Momma!" Mello mused, bouncing up and down in excitement.

'_Oh one last thing babe. Can you give L the phone?'_L looked down at the child confused. He thought that Hellie would at least come home then yell him out about upsetting her offspring.

"Sure mommah. Dah! Dah! Mommah wants to talk to you!" Mello called, to L, shocking the whole kitchen. Mello smiled, holding up the kitchen phone to L who starred down in shock at the small boy.

"D-Dah?!" Beyond asked, gripping the kitchen counter.

"He thinks y-your his dad?!" A asked, scratching his head.

L cleared his throat, before nodding to Mello in thanks, then taking the phone from the little Mello.

"Uhm..yes?"

_"L..Did he just call you Dah?"_Hellie asked, shock obvious in her tone. L sighed running his hand through his mass of black knots.

"I-I suppose so. It makes sense. You're the only girl here. And Watari's already the Grandfather. In animal terms I am the head male." L spoke, cracking his knuckles.

'_Ahh..I suppose. But we have other issues to speak of L. I'll be home in about 30 minutes.." _Hellie started, her tone becoming soft, and rolling off at the end of the sentence.

"Uhm..yes?" L asked her to go on.

_"L..You told me to take his mothers place. I cant, but im trying to care for him like a mother should. And he already calls me mommah. Now..I cant be if you're constantly confusing him and telling the poor boy that I am not.'_ Hellie said quickly, obviously not wanting to anger L.

L sighed, knowing that the black and red haired girl was truley correct. He bit down on his lip as he wrapped his head around the idea that he was wrong.

"You are right my dear. I'm just not that used to comforting people."

Hellie giggled. "Well, you DO know the truth, and you say it. That is admirable L."

L hummed his thanks, still biting into his thumb.

"Now L. Dah and I will be back in about 30 minutes. Now, you keep my little Mello happy and sane. We'll see you soon!" Hellie said happily, clicking her tounge quietly. L laughed softly.

"Yes Hellie. I'll keep everything to your liking. See you soon." L found himself saying, then feeling his cheeks tinge into a bright red.

Never the less, Hellie giggled.

"Thats a good L! See you soon!" _click. _

L looked down at the phone, before sighing and hanging the phone back up on the wall. He turned back towards the others in the room.

"What the..?"

L looked upon the kitchen scene in shock before him.

He raised a black eyebrow.

A, tuckered out had fallen asleep, face up on top of the kitchen table.

Beyond was laying, face down on the kitchen floor, his soft snores flowing up. L held in a laugh as he saw that B's hand was stuffed into another glass jar of strawberry jam.

Mello stared down at the two sleepers, laughing and giggling quietly, but wildly. L smiled, quietly walking over towards the counter that Mello was still sitting on. He hefted himself up and sat next to Mello on the off white marble counter top. Mello's giggles slowly died down as L smiled down at the little blond boy. He remembered Hellie's words about keeping Mello happy until she got back.

L though he could do at least that!

He leaned against the wall, his white shirt poping against the light blue painted wall.

"So..Mi- I mean Mello. Are you happy here?" L asked softly, looking down at the blond boy with black eyes.

The little boy stopped laughing fully and glanced up at the famous detective. The shade of the color stunned L slightly. His eye was a light blue, with a little mix of black. A dark, yet bright blue. Like if Hellie's blue and black eyes were mixed together.

Or if his and her eyes were mixed together.

Mello smiled.

"Of course I'm happy. I've had what I've never had before." He said, looking towards the window, the clean, white and blue dotted curtains blocking the view of outside, yet Mello looked towards them anyways.

That stumped L. "What do you mean by that Mello?"

"I have a nice home. I have nice friends. And I have a nice and better mommy." The blue eyed boy said, cracking his knuckles by pushing on his fingers, one at a time.

"W-what do you mean by that? Please explain." L asked, tilting his head to the side. Mello looked up at him, slightly aggravated.

"Well...my other home was all...icky..and my friends were not my real friends.."

"No. Not that. The mommy part."

"Oh!" Mello said, his face lighting up. "Theres alot of reasons that's better!"

"As in..?"

"Well if you'd let me FINISH!" Mello said, standing on his knees, and placing his hands on his hips. L sighed, narrowing his eyes slightly playfully, and nodded his head for the boy to continue.

"Weeeell...First. My first mommy never hugged me. Or kissed me. Hellie always hugs and kisses me good morning or good night. Or for no reason at all."

"Ahhh..yes. Even though its been a few days, your mother loves you very much. Hellie is very much your new mother." L said, smiling brightly at the idea.

Mello's eyes brightened, but he stopped L's thoughts.

"But there's more! My first mommy never rocked or sang me to sleep. Mommy does now, there's this song about fishies that I like best."

L smiled, hearing things about Hellie that he never even noticed as Mello continued with his reasons. He began noticing that Mello would call his birth mother 'the first one, or the first lady' while he called Hellie 'mommy', instead of his 'new mommy.' He concluded that he must ask Hellie about this later, she was better with people than he was by millions.

"The first one, she never taught me anything useful. Well..she did teach me SOME things. Like..how you should smoke a joint. But I learned other things. Like how drugs and smoking is GROSS. But mommy teaches me alots everyday! Yesterday, she promised that she'd take me out to the backyard and point out and show him each flower, plant and herb that was on the grounds of Wammys.

'_Hope shes ready. Watari did that with me, B and A. Back then, about 5 years ago. There were about 329 different species. It took us about 2 years if we went out everyday for 30 minutes to classify about 3-4 plants a day. There should be more species out there now, since we started that food garden' _L thought, running his fingers through his matted mane.

"And mommy is so much prettier than that lady. That lady had icky fake blond hair, and never looked at me happy. Mommy's hair is so pretty. And she has two pretty eyes. And she and I have the same favorite colors too. And mommy spends time with me because she loves me. That lady did because she HAD to.." Mello said, blowing his bangs away from his face.

L nodded, smiling. He knew that Hellie truley nurtured and cared for the small blond boy as if he were her own. She had a very large natural mothering instinct.

"Oh. And Mommy loves me." Mello ended, his bright eyes stabbing through L's coal eyes as they starred at each other.

"A-are you my new daddy?"

"Wh-hat?"

L looked down in shock at the small boy. The large, blue intelligent eyes starred back at him.

"Well Hellie's my mommy. Watari's grandpa. You must be my daddy." Mello said, shrugging as if it was common knowledge.

"Well technically n-" L stopped himself. He promised Hellie that he wouldn't upset the little child. And if Hellie was the childs mother, he was honestly the father. He was thinking to much into this. It was as if Mello was actually their child.

_'Completely preposterous. Our children would have dark hair. And be even paler than Mello, and eyes would be darker'_ L shook himself from his thoughts. Did he just imagined their children. He sighed, remembering that even though he had the thoughts and thinking patterns of a 30 year old or older, he was still a child.

He smiled fondly back down at the boy.

"Yes Mello. Feel free to call me L or Dah. Which ever you prefer."

This seemed to make Mello happy.

"I'll switch back and forth. I'll call you Dah...but you look like an L." Mello said, scootching closer towards his dad, and curled down into L's side. L looked down at the now sleeping child and smiled, leaning against the wall further and feeling his eyes grow heavier and he soon fell into a deep sleep.

~_About 20-30 minutes later~_

Hellie sighed, walking in the door after Watari as each of them carried about 7 shopping bags.

"Where would you like these bags Hel?" Watari said, smiling down at the wide eyed small girl, who smiled back up at him.

"Imma put these in my room Dah." She said, slowly walking up the stairs with her adoptive father carrying the other bags with him. They stopped at her room, placing the bags beside the door, and they walked out into the hallway. Watari made his way towards the staircase.

"I'm going to check on a few things. Goodnight Dear." Watari said, slowly stepping down the steps.

"Thanks Dah! I'm making sure that everyone is alright. Night Dah."

Watari nodded towards the red and black haired girl, slowly going down the stairs. Hel went over towards A's bedroom, and opened the door.

"Huh..thats weird..Maybe he slept over at B's room. I'll grab the blanket, just in case if he needs it." She said, stepping into the empty room and grabbed a brown and white checkered blanket off the foot of A's bed. She smiled, stepping out and closed the door, stepping a few feet over to B's room.

"What the.." She said, looking around at another empty room. With a sigh, she picked up B's bedspread, a deep red cover, since he had no blanket and scurried her way towards Mello's room. She opened the door quickly, not having to bothered closing B's door. She held in her breath and tried not to scream as she saw another empty room. She rushed over to L's room, dragging A's and B's blankets behind her and ripped L's door open.

She closed her eyes, trying to breath evenly. She exited the last empty room and walked calmly to her room, picked up her own blanket and calmly made her way down the stairs.

"Hellie! They're in the kitchen! I can hear your panic attack from my office!" Watari called as Hellie was on the bottom step. She broke out into a hugh smile before sprinting towards the kitchen.

Hellie raced into the kitchen, and laughed out loud at the sight of her friends.

Beyond, who was sleeping on the kitchen floor had his hand stuck into his strawberry jam jar. Hellie sighed, placing the blankets down on the table, smiling at the sleeping A. She walked silently over towards the counter and sink. She smiled fondly down at L and Mello, who had fallen asleep together, curled up on the counter. Hellie ripped off a piece of paper towel, and wetted it, and ripped another dry one. She walked over to Beyond, and pulled away the jar from him, wiping his hand with the wet towel free of jelly. Then she dried it, and placed his blanket over him, same with A.

She grabbed her blanket, and sleepily walked over towards Mello and L. She climbed up onto the counter with a little difficulty. She went onto the other side of L and curled up against him, pulling her blanket around all of them. She then sighed, snuggling further into L's white sleeping shirt and fell asleep.

Watari stood at the kitchen door, smiling at the sight in front of him. He took out a small black camera and took a few quick snap shots, before turning off the lights and going to his own room to sleep.


	11. a bad little filler chapter :

Thanks to my best reviewers EVAR! :

Daydreams Become Realities, naru-chan 92, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, Bloody Kirai, Misery's Prescription, TechnoScreamsForPurpleKittens. Shadow Mistress-of death, C. Holywell-Black, Tsori-Iikagen, Pearlthgyrl, c00kiez, Lotsofmoxy, marina, PlasmaDragon007, Taters, Aki.X596, Shibo26,0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0, xoBriBri3xo and na'vi

That, and I just realized that L's real name: Lawliet. Is pronounced Law-Lee-et

:D

Oh and btw boys and girls. No rude, punk ass reviews. Only nice or helpful ones [: Thanks!

And to na'vi. I've pretty much have the rough outline of the whole story written out. And i will have eventually all the whammy boys join (mello,*who ive already incorp.* matt, near, and all those guys.) and Light, he WILL be a major part in the story later on, after I take the few side tracks of getting each kid. and the LA bb murders, then we shall slowly make our way to the Kira Case!

* * *

"L! Dah! L! Waaaakkee! UP!"

L sighed, slowly opening his eyes up with a groan.

_"I fell asleep?"_ He thought, looking around the kitchen.

He sat up fully, his back and shoulders cracking slightly from sleeping in such an odd position. He looked to see Mello down off the counter that the two had spent the night on. L had no knowledge of Hellie sleeping on the counter with him and Mello the previous night. She had woken up before all the other kids and had gone back up to her room to get ready for the day.

Now, as L looked down at the small blond, he couldnt help but smile.

"Come! ON! Mommah said she wants to show me what she got me yesterday!" Mello said, bouncing up and down on the heels of his feet, while giving L puppy dog eyes.

L, still slightly surprised that he had fallen asleep, his rather extreme case of insomnia making him barley sleep only a few hours every week. But none the less, he sat fully up, and bounced off the counter, allowing Mello to grab onto his much paler hand and begin to drag him up the stairs.

"When did Hellie get home?" L asked, scratching his eye with the back of his other hand as he stumbled up the stairs behind Mello. He shrugged, his short hair bobbing as he bounced up the stairs and ran towards the door to Hellie's room. Without so much as knocking, Mello raced in, and flopped right down at the carpet, as L stayed at the threshold, clutching onto the door frame like a frightened kitten.

"Mello! You cant just tromp into a girls room without knocking!" L whispered, glancing around quickly for the small girl, and let out a large sigh when the girl wasnt seen.

"But L! She told me once I got you to come back in here!" Mello said, tilting his head to the side. L sighed, running his hand through his thick, tangled black hair. He found this to be another new habit of his.

"I'm almost positive that she didn't mean that you could just break into her room like a superhero whenever you wished." L said calmly, still keeping his post at the threshold of the door. The bathroom door swung open, revealing Hel.

"Oh shush L! He'll be taught his manners soon. Now! Let me get you the bags!" Hellie said, after emerging from the bathroom. She wore regular dark blue jeans, and a regualr grey tank top, with her short hair somehow all pulled back into a tiny ponytail, with only a little bit of fringe from her bangs hung about her eyes. She had no shoes on but wore neon blue ankle socks on.

L watched from the door way as Hellie pulled out about 10 or more different shopping bags from her closet. She dumped out two bags to reveal eight different boxes which appeared to contain shoes. She handed one box to Mello, who opened it up to reveal black converse sneakers.

"L..you can come in you know." Hellie said, laughing loudly as L had continued to stand stiffly at the door. The black haired detective blinked at Hel, before walking slowly over towards them, and sat down on the rug with them as Hellie showed Mello all the shoes she and Watari had gotten him.

L kept a silent count of everything Hellie got him, out of slight boredom.

A pair of converse sneakers. A pair of DC skating sneakers. A pair of some fancy dress shoes with a long, french name, no doubtingly Watari's idea. A pair of black leather boots. Three different pairs of sandals, one black, one blue and one red and a pair of rather plain green tennis shoes.

Mello seemed happy with all the shoes, seeing as by what L had guessed, the boy had never had so many pairs of shoes in his whole life, let alone at once.

Hellie happily poured out three more bags at once, showing an abundance of different pairs of pants.

Mello looked at the pile wide eyed as Hellie slowly began sifting through the bottoms, arranging them how they would go in his draws when they brought them over to his room. Hellie had yet to notice that Mello was still starring wide eyed at the pile of bottoms.

"Hellie..is he alright? He seems to be breathing.." L said, looking slightly uncomfortable as Mello still stared at the clothes. Hellie smiled up at L, before wrapping Mello in a one armed hug.

"Yeah..yeah this is all yours babe. There's more too lovey. Now buck up, we gotta get all this sorted out!" Hellie said softly, letting go of Mello and rubbing his head before going back to sorting everything. Again L watched, and kept a list in his head.

Ten different pairs of shorts. Six different pairs of longer shorts, that would apparently come to Mello's knees, the term for said shorts L couldn't remember. Ten different pairs of jeans, ranging in different shades of blues, blacks and greens. Two bathing shorts. And three different pairs of dress pants, one black, one gray and one khaki.

Hellie again, this time poured out four different bags of clothing, all of which were different shirts.

Again, L noted that Mello starred wide eyed at everything for a while, Hellie stopping and clutching at the small boy.

L knew that he was probably in shock.

_"He'll have to get used to it with Hellie as his mom. He'll most likely get spoiled rotten."_ L thought, watching Hellie set all the bottoms and shoes aside and begin to fold and arrange the tops.

Thirty different short sleeve t shirts, some with a graphic or picture on it, some plane. Twenty different long sleeved shirts, probably to be put under a shirt on a cold day. Ten different dress shirts with collars. Along with Ten different wife beaters, with red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, white, black, grey and brown. Apparently, Hellie had skipped the pink wife beater, Mello didn't seem like a pink lover.

L felt himself nodding off, the side effect of insomnia, is falling asleep at random points.

He knew that Hellie would probably be pulling out the big bag of toys. L smiled, nodding his exit and went to his room for a nice sleep.

~!*!~

Hel sighed happily, watching Mello pick up a stack of pants and clumsily and slowly make his way out of the room and across the hall into his own room to put the clothes away. She picked up a stack of shirts and followed right after him. After a few more trips to carry all of Mello's new things into his room, while Mello was placing all of his clothes in his closet Hel remembered something.

"Wait! Stay here!" She said, running out of the room and into hers. She reached into the closet and pulled out a leather jacket. She grinned, running back to the room and before Mello could realize what she was doing, she had slipped the jacket onto his shoulders and pulled him in-front of a full length mirror.

Mello, still shell shocked from the day, just looked at the mirror, with glazed eyes and mouth agape.

"I felt that you would like it." Hellie said softly, once again wrapping her arms around his shaking shoulders. She sighed, kneeling down and pulling the young blond into her torso.

"N-no on-ne has e-ever car-red for m-e-e befo-ore.." Mello hiccuped and sobbed, gripping onto Hel's shoulders.

She looked down at the boy, rocking him slightly.

"I know how you feel dear." She cooed, still rocking him back and forth.

~*~

L slept soundly, his steady breaths filling his plain room. Plain eggshell white walls, plain light brown desk and chair. No posters or pictures on the wall. A plain bed, with a white sheet, pillow and top blanket shoved into the corner, the closet almost non existent.

Hellie looked upon the room in amazement.

Watari had sent her into L's room to wake him up, saying something about having to speak to the young detective. After knocking for almost 10 minutes on the plain door, she got a little aggravated and marched in. She looked at the black haired boy, this was the second time in one week that she had seen L asleep.

'Should I be happy that he's sleeping, or be worried? It's probably silly to worry, after all everyone else sleeps all the time.' Hel thought, walking silently over to the sleeping detective, and softly shaking his shoulder. He groaned, snuggling deeper into the bed. The red and black haired girl sighed, poking the raven haired detective in the cheek.

"L! Eeeeeeeeeelllllllll. Wake up..Dah wants to speak to you." She spoke softly, smiling when L finially opened his black eyes.

"Come on love. Dah wants to speak to you." She said, still poking him in the cheek as his sleep cloudy eyes slowly cleared and he looked up at the young girl.

"I'm going to have to ask you to cease and deists poking me." He said drowsily. Hel shrugged, stopped poking him and grabbed him by his elbow, pulling him up.

"Come! Dah wants to talk to you!" Hellie sang, pulling him closer to the door. "And after, you'll let me decorate you're room! No wonder you're so monotone! You need some funk!"

"Funk?"

"Yes! You know..like..you need a cooler room. With pictures, and posters and colors!" She sighed, already imagining different things that she could do with the room.

"Pictures aren't the best idea. I need to keep my identity hidden." L said softly, running his fingers through his matted hair. Hellie sighed, pulling him out into the hallway.

"Well they wouldn't GO anywhere! They'd stay in this room! Now stop lolly-gagging! To Dah's office!"

L sighed, decideing that it would probably just be easier to listen to the small girl, and allowed her to drag him down the stairs.


	12. Why would this be different?

Thanks to my best reviewers EVAR! :

Daydreams Become Realities, naru-chan 92, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, Bloody Kirai, Misery's Prescription, TechnoScreamsForPurpleKittens. Shadow Mistress-of death, C. Holywell-Black, Tsori-Iikagen, Pearlthgyrl, c00kiez, Lotsofmoxy, marina, PlasmaDragon007, Taters, Aki.X596, Shibo26,0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0, xoBriBri3xo and na'vi

:D

Oh and btw boys and girls. No rude, punk ass reviews. Only nice or helpful ones [: Thanks!

* * *

L POV!!! ~*~

I sighed, walking into Watari's office room. Hellie was just about to walk in with me, still holding onto my elbow. Said elbow still tingled, I will have to examine it later, anyways Hellie was about to walk into Watari's office when Mello began to screech from upstairs. What I saw surprised me.

Hellie's grip on my arm tightened to an almost death grip, the imprint of her nails were probably still prominent in my arm. Her black and blue eyes widened to an extreme size, and before I could realize, she had ripped herself away from me and was sprinting up the stairs at light speed. Just as fast as a real mother would if her child screamed in terror.

I then took the time to realize that Hellie acted strange around Mello. When he wasn't around, she was never quiet, always talking, smiling laughing, 'raising hell' as Watari would say, and always being spunky and smart witted. When she was around her (or should I say our?) 'adopted' son, she was quiet, always singing to him, with a soft smile on her face, her eyes gentle and loving. She was calm, but still had her moxie and spunk, just less hell raising.

Possibly to give Mello a good example?

Was I a good example? I think I am.

I walked fully into Watari's office, not wanting him to wait any longer. He sat at his desk, on his phone, speaking softly in spanish to the other person on the line. He nodded towards the black leather chair next to his desk, and I slowly made my way over there and sat down, crunching my legs to my torso. I looked down at his empty desk, letting my mind flow freely.

'A's been acting strange....Mello seems happy here...BB seems alright..except for the way he looks at Hel when he thinks I'm not looking...Hellie seems forever happy..' I thought lazily, then perking up slightly as I heard Watari's phone click closed. I looked up at him as he took out a single sheet of paper and a marker pen.

"I was just speaking to a man from America. There's a case pending there for you. In a place called Las Vegas, Nevada." Watari said softly, writing down two names.

'Rosa Mehane.' 'Marko DeCello.'

"Are they the victims?' I said, scanning over the names and commenting them to memory.

"They we're both walking in the downtown area. They were both killed in the same manor. Seemed to be a group killing." He said, writing the name of the case on the top of the paper.

"We're they're any witnesses to this?" I asked, as Watari finished the title at the top of the paper in his clean, cursive writing.

"Las Vegas Group Killings.' Not very creative.

"Only one. They said that there was a group of 10 to 15 men, ages probably between 14 and 20. Wearing regular blue jeans, different boots, and black hoodies. With the hoods up."

"Hmm.." I said, looking at the names blankly, letting the information sink into my mind.

"The victims were both beaten to death. No weapons. Usually stomped to death, punched, kicked and the sort." Watari winced as he saw me not even twitch at the words. I had to get used to stuff like this.

"We're not sure if these are homicides from the same group, since there was only one witness to one of the murders, but both killings seem to look the same." Watari said, starching his mustache.

"But how similar could it look..we would have to find something to link these two crimes together.." Watari thought more to himself than to me. I looked quickly over the pictures of the dead persons in question. I noticed the first similarity quite quickly.

"There..upper left cheek. On both victims. They were both punched there and-" I started, only to be interrupted.

"Thats a highly used move in fighting. A swift punch to the face..."

"Watari..look closely..there's a bruise in the shape of a ring..on both victims faces.." I said, sliding my thumb across my lip. Watari's eye brows shot up as he starred down at the pictures. He cleared his throat, turning to look at me kindly.

"They haven't called upon you yet L. The Las Vegas crime department believes they can do it themselves..but you will be needed if more of these killings pop up. The trip will be in about two weeks..is that fine L?" He asked, looking around the room quietly.

"Of course. Why wouldnt it be Watari?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"L! COME GET SOME CAAAANDYYYY! " I heard Hellie scream from the kitchen down stairs. Watari chuckled, closing the case folder and tossing it into a drawer.

"Oh, you'll learn in time my son." He said, standing up and opening the door as I followed suit.


	13. Recreational Swing

ALRIGHT!

Kayte: Thanks to my best reviewers EVAR! I've noticed that I've never done a  
disclaimer SOOO...Mello,kick it.  
Mello: Kayte does not own Death Note, or any of its characters. Only her story twists and OCs.  
Kayte: Thanks Mels. :D The next few chapters are going to be something I like to call!!!  
THE L ARC! ENJOY! xD  
Oh and btw boys and girls. No rude, punk-** reviews. Only nice or helpful ones[: Thanks!

~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!

_HELLIE'S POV!!_

I sighed, escaping away from L and rushing up the stairs after Mello began screeching. It turned out to be nothing more than a bad dream about  
where he has been, I wouldn't be able to understand what he was totally saying through his dry sobs. The screaming tears, hiccups and deep  
breathing that eventually turned into quiet breaths.

I looked down at the sleeping child, who I had placed back into his small bed.  
I patted the young boy's head, before walking out of the room and quietly closing the door. I stood in the cold hallway, starring down at the  
stairs. 'I could go into Watari's office to be with L... but I really don't feel like hearing another murder story before bed', I thought, turning  
around on my heels and walking quietly towards my room. I shoved the door to my domain open, the moonlight shimmering off the five  
sea glass wind chimes I have kept in my room there. I slunk over towards the closet, slipping on some sweat pants and a tank-top before  
drowsily walking back towards my bed.

I sat down on the covers and pulled L's gift-blanket over my body. I sighed contently, snuggling further into my giant fluffy bed and slowly  
closed my eyes and slipped into a sleep.

**~*~ The next day ~!~**

L sighed, waking up as the sun shone into his bland, stark room. He could have sworn that he'd kept the blinds closed, as he always did, but  
knowing Hellie, she had probably flicked the blinds open to make his room "warmer" and more "inviting." L wasn't one to be inviting people  
into his room. Hellie just always broke in without permission anyway. Not that he minded.

L stood up and walked over to his blinds, starring out the clean glass of the window. There was no one in the yard at the moment, seeing  
as it was dreary out today, and it was still early, about 6.20 in the morning. He was lucky to get the three long hours of sleep that he had  
obtained the night before.

L quickly grabbed his usual plain jeans and white shirt combo from his closet before hitting his shower, turning on the water and stepping in.  
He washed himself drowsily, before stepping out into the frigid air, drying quickly and dressing. He left his hair sopping wet and uncombed as  
always, and made his way down the stairs, everyone should be up now.

Just as the raven-haired genius thought; BB, A, Mello and Hellie were all sitting in the living room, flicking through cartoons. BB and A were  
actually paying attention to the show, which L believed was "Captain Planet" while Mello and Hellie played with little colorful Lego blocks. Hellie  
was making what looked like a complicated little beach house, while Mello was making a moving Lego car.

"This show...is lame..." Beyond muttered, sticking his hand into the strawberry jam jar before stuffing it into his mouth and sucking the  
strawberry goo off his hand. L kept the disgusted grimace inside and to himself, but he did see Mello and Hellie twitch slightly at the squish  
noise his hand made at it was shoved into the jar.

"Shut up! Captain Planet is awesome! He saves people!" A sounded back; glaring slightly at the crimson-eyed youth.

"Please... Fighting over a fictional character is ridiculous." L muttered, slowly dragging himself into the room and slopping down onto the  
couch, his still wet hair seeping into the cloth of the couch. Hellie glanced up at him from her spot on the floor, sending him a soft smile.

"Who ever asked you, L?" BB snarled, crossing his arms over his chest, his glare directed towards the animated cartoon instead of his dark  
eyed double. L glances at B from the corner of his eye before shifting himself into a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Apparently everyone. Seeing as I am the best, Backup." L deadpanned, placing extra emphasis on BB's name of 'Backup'. The red eyed boy's  
eyes widened as he stood from his seat on the couch. A, who visibly stiffened and bit down on his lip, sank into the chair. Hellie looked up and  
back and forth between the two; her mismatched eyes large and worried. Mello looked up at his mother through the fringe of his blond bangs.

"W-What did you say to me...?" Beyond growled out, his hands gripping into fists at his sides. L stood up slowly, some bones in his back and legs  
cracking as he stood up stiffly.

"Back...up...?" L said slowly, letting BB's name slip out venomously as a question. L let an uncharacteristic, slightly sadistic smirk befall to his lips  
as Beyond visibly simmered in rage and anger. Hellie swallowed nervously, glancing down to see Mello nibbling nervously on his lip while the  
intensity of the stress in the room rose to frightening levels. Hellie quietly stood up, quickly picking up Mello and holding him against her hip, and  
quietly made it towards the back door and slipping outside with her 'child.'A sighed, some of his body's tension leaving him. L noted that he was  
obviously worried about how Hellie or Mello would react to the fight that was a possibility of happening. About 68% chance of a physical altercation  
and rising. B gritted his teeth as L let his smile grow as Hellie left the room.

"I think I'll be taking my leave." L mused, making his way towards the back door. He walked about five steps before a coffee cup transpired, flying  
at him, missing him by mere inches as the ceramic mug smashed against the wall, the dark brown liquid from the inside seeping down the wall.  
Luckily, none of the flying shards or still hot coffee hit L. He turned around, facing Beyond with a steaming glare.

"You should watch your temper, Backup." L growled, uncharacteristically, facing Beyond icily with a murderous glare in his eyes. "We wouldn't  
want that temper to break out on Hellie, do we?" He growled, his coal black eyes glaring deeply into BB's heart. BB felt his heart drop as he  
thought about the little black and red-haired girl. L realized the gentleness and humanity in Beyond's eyes as he mentioned the only Wammy girl.

"But, you won't have to worry about that. I'll always be around to protect her from violent persons as yourself. Now, I must retire to the backyard."  
L spoke gently, opening the back door. He grimaced as he heard the cursing and noises of things breaking coming from inside the house. He hoped  
BB would calm down from his usual temper tantrum. He sighed happily, seeing Hel and Mello sitting on the swings further into the yard, Mello  
managing to swing fairly high elevation while Hellie just tittered back and forth calmly.

Without thinking, L walked towards the swing set, going to sit in the swing-seat to the left of Hellie.

"L! Watch it!" The girl gasped choked, pulling on the chain of Mello's swing to hold him back from kicking L as he 'stupidly' walked right in front  
of the swing set.

L looked at the tiny girl with large black eyes as he quickly walked past and sat down on the swinging seat. Hellie smiled at Mello, who gave her a  
playfully sour look at her for stopping his swinging momentum. Hellie laughed as L still held the 'shocked, large eyed look.'

"Wow L. I'd never seen your eyes so large. Don't you know not to walk out in front of a person who's swinging? I can't be around all the time  
to protect you from recreational equipment!"

Hellie giggled, leaning back on her swing, just barely holding on by the thick, silvery chain. L smiled, looking down Hel. He looked back towards  
the house, seeing Beyond watching them through the window of his room. L frowned slightly, still looking at Hellie from the corner of his eye.

'I'll always be there to protect you.'


	14. well never come out normal

;] Hey hey! Next chapter of Hel spelled with just one L!

Review nicely and all that jazz! ~Kayte.

Im going to the Natural history museum this week!! And they have oodles of dinosaurs, well..that's what their website says, so I put them in this little chapter [:

* * *

It was midday, and Hellie, A, B and I were sitting in the art room quietly. The warm air was slipping in from the window, warming the room and  
making the air somehow glisten. A was sitting on the floor, along with Hellie. Mello had another fit this morning, since Hellie was in the shower  
when he awoke. All of his tears and sobs, until Hel came, tuckered him out, so he was currently sleeping. I sat, hunched in my usual position with  
my knees pressed tightly against my chest.

I watched silently as Hellie and A giggled, and began poking at some finger paint, staining their fingers in the bright, creamy paint before  
spreading it along their papers, giggling as they each drew whatever they drew. I wasn't really that interested in what they were drawing. I still  
had at-least 12 days to go until I had to leave for the case in America. I heard a slight noise, and I turned to see BB leaning against the wall  
by my chair.

He held a rather large glass jam jar in his hand, with the top off. He stuck his whole hand into the jar, pulling out a good palm sized hunk of the gooey  
sweet treat. He licked his lips and brought his hand to his mouth, tilting his head back and allowed the jam to slide back into his mouth. I cringed slightly,  
turning my attention towards Hellie and A instead, who still sat silently on the ground painting.

A was painting a triceratops, you know the large dinosaur that had a crown like growth on the back of its head, with three intimidating horns on  
its head. It was a rather accurate painting of the animal, but im not to sure that they were tie dye blue and red. I shrugged, A did have an active  
imagination. I looked discreetly at Hellie's paper. She was drawing a brontosaurus, its long neck bending and twisting in unrealistic ways. She had  
painted the dinosaur a light blue with yellow stripes.

"How's your three horn coming A-Bear?" Hellie asked, painting more yellow tiger stripes on her dinosaur. A smiled, wiping some red finger paint  
on his old, baggy worn jean pants before picking up his painting to show Hel. She smiled, reaching out to pat his light brown hair, effectively getting  
some sky blue paint in his hair. He looked up at his hair, surprised as Hellie looked at his hair shocked. Then, they both burst out in laughter, A  
reaching out and rubbing some blue into her hair. They laughed even harder when it didn't show up in the black areas of her hair, but somehow  
made her red sections look purple.

I hoped that those red sections wouldn't become purple, and that the paint would wash out in the shower.

"That's nice A-bear! Those horns look mid-evil!" Hellie giggled happily, while A reached out and grabbed her painting.

"Great long neck Hellie-Bear!" A said, talking about her dinosaur.

"Long neck?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side. I heard B snort next to me, but I held my composure and simply ignored him. Something  
told me that while I was gone on the last case, BB had tried to get closer than I would ever want him to be to Hel. Whenever Hellie walked into the  
room, all of B's attention would be on her, while she blushed slightly and wouldnt look at him for the first few moments.

A sign of a relationship turned down? Something that I wanted to find out, but..also something that I would never like to even think about.

"Its the..child term for brontosaurus. Cause it has a long neck. So call it a long neck." Hellie explained, looking at me with a slightly painted face. The  
swipes of color most likely from her trying to rub her now shoulder length hair and eye length bangs out of her eyes. I stood up, headed for the drawers  
on the other side of the room, searching through the second drawer.

"But the correct term is Brontosaurus. If you know the adult term..why use the child?" I said, pulling out a long, sky blue ribbon from the drawer, closing  
it after I was done. B sighed, rolling his eyes with jam drizzled on his shirt and down his chin. At least I can eat with cleanliness. I walked over behind  
Hellie, who was still sitting down on the floor. I sat behind her, still taller than her sitting down and began raking my fingers softly through her hair.

Hellie sighed , as I pulled the color sectioned strands of black and red hair closer to me, effectively creating a loose pony tail.

"Because L-y. Cant we just ACT like kids sometimes.." She said, a twinge of sadness seeping into her words. I slowed down my work of pulling her  
hair back into a pony tail softly, not wanting to miss a strand. After efficiently getting all of her hair pulled behind her, I wove the sky blue ribbon around  
her hair, making a makeshift pony tail. I planned on using a rubber band, but I remembered the last time Hellie had used a rubber band. That was  
about two hours of her tugging on the piece of rubber, before Watari had to cut it out. All while Hellie was begging him not to clip her hair.

"You know..just play around and pretend for once..that we're normal kids..with nothing wrong with us." Hellie said. I sighed, looking around the room.  
I looked at A, whos usually happy smile had left him, leaving an emotionless face while he still painted the corners of his pictures. I took note of when  
she said 'with nothing wrong with us' she looked towards BB with her peripheral vision. I looked towards BB, who was leaning against the wall, starring  
off into nothing with his hand stuffed into the jam jar.

That was the first day that I thought that none of us would leave this place without something wrong with us.

I took a swift glace towards B. He was now rapidly switching his focus from Me, to Hel to A swiftly. He mumbled quickly to himself, and I noticed that he  
wasn't looking at us, he was looking at something above out heads. I saw him take a prolonged look at whatever was above Hellie's head. I furrowed  
my brows, looking at him confused. He then looked towards above A's head, a demonic grin slipping onto his face. He licked his lips, starring A down  
like the hell dogs of Satan. Hellie looked up at me, with desperation in her eyes.

It was obvious that B had been giving A these looks for sometime. Neither of us thought that A had noticed these looks. Whether these looks were  
just a joke...a sick minded joke..or there was some deeper, eviler meaning. We both knew.

Beyond Birthday had not just anger issues, but he was most undeniably mentally ill and would one day snap.


	15. Dead eyes

This is all still Lxoc! The L Ark :D

Or the Lark as I like to call it ;]

NEXT CHAPTER! L's pov :]

* * *

I sighed, laying down in my bed. I starred at the black, white ceiling, the bland color sending my mind into dizzying spirals. I knew I had  
more than a week left until my trip to America, but I wondered when I should start packing. Hellie, with her bursting in and out of my  
room at random times, purely for her own amusement, would surely notice the bag I would be packing for the trip.

As of I've heard, Las Vegas has a desert like climate. Way to heated for my usual baggy jeans and white, long sleeved shirt. I'd be warm  
enough curling myself into my usual sitting pose. I needed to be as cool as possible for my mind to work efficiently. In the cold, my mind  
works about 23.8 % more efficient.

I sat up from my bed, my feet tapping the cold floor of my bedroom. I shuffled across the room, out the door and down the spiral staircase.  
It was a nice touch, the spinning stairs reminding me of a mind filled with knowledge, always spinning, always cranking and working on a  
problem or case that needs to be solved. I reached the bottom of the stairs, and I was surprised that I didn't hear a sound.

Not a peep. I strained my ears, trying to figure out where my housemates were without moving from my stance. Silence usually meant sleep  
or there was a problem here. I heard the TV news caster speaking solemnly from the living/TV room. I strained my ears harder, and that's when  
I honed in on the noises coming from inside the room.

The news caster's voice, low and sad. The sound of someone breathing heavily, as if shocked. Someone crawling onto someones lap, snuggling  
into their torso, their clothing making a symphony of sounds. Someone rubbing the others back, and lastly the sound of someone crying. A soft  
sweet, sobbing that simply tore my heart out, and no doubtingly broke the heart of angles and God himself.

I walked quietly into the living room, afraid to be seeing something that I don't need to see. I looked upon the scene in-front of me with shock,  
and I felt my chest tighten and my breath leave me. I watched as A sat in-front of the television, his heavy breathing and large, watery eyes  
starring at the blond haired news man. Hellie was sitting on the couch, her arms around the small, blond Mello that was in her lap as she sobbed  
loudly into the poor little boys hair. Beyond sat next to her, his hand rubbing her back comfortingly, while she leaned into him slightly.

I stepped in the room, closing the door behind me soundly so the rest of the inhabitants of the room would know that I was here. I walked quickly  
towards the couch where everyone but A was sitting. I threw myself down onto the couch, grabbing the only girl that has ever smiled at me and  
pulling her into me, quickly thrusting my hand into her soft, longer than yesterday hair. I felt Beyond glaring at me, but he shifted closer to Hellie  
and continued to rub her lower back comfortingly.

I wanted so badly to ask what was wrong, but Hellie's sobbing broke my ability to speak. I tuned into the television and listened to the model akin  
news caster speak.

"Today..at 1:00 pm..in America, California..A school shooting occurred..At Sandysho School..two students staged a fire alarm. While the two  
murderers, 12 year old Mark Kurry and 13 year old Paul Rosen pulled their schools fire alarm, and proceeded to run outside and hide behind some  
bushes, which were planted on a hill, overlooking the school. With over 300 rounds of ammunition, they waited at their post, like snipers for the  
children to file out of the school."

My eyes widened. While going through some files on the plane, I came across Hellies. I read it secretly, hiding it in another file about some killer  
who called himself 'The Zodiac' and read. She had been living in California, and the schools name hit me hard. That was Hellie's old school. The  
news anchor began to speak low and soft again. Hellie sobbed. I wanted to jump into the tv and strangle the news caster, I felt it was his fault  
that Hellie was crying...he had been the informant. But logically, I knew he didn't know he was breaking some poor girls heart over in England.

Before this got uglier, I took Mello from Hellie's lap, and she sent me a thankful, but teary eyed look. Mello looked up at me, tears beginning to  
well in his light blue eyes.

"Dah.." He whispered, fisting the material of my shirt in his shaky little fist. I shh-ed him gently, before walking over towards A. A stood up,  
somehow knowing what I was doing and held his arms out to take hold of Mello. I nodded him a thanks as he gathered up Mello in his arms and  
slowly began to trudge up the stairs.

"As the children and their teachers filed out...the two boys fired. They shot and wounded 20 students, and 4 teachers. 8 of those students died, and all four  
shot teachers perished. The teachers, trying to shield the students with their bodies, died a hero's death."

Pictures showed up on the screen. Blood spattered side walks, blood drizzling from the door handles, blood stained grass and small bodies,  
covered in nothing but small white sheets. Hellie's sobs turned to blood curdling screams as she shrieked in pain and sorrow.

"The only 13 year old children that were killed were: Marie Rizee, Megyn Helmke, Bell-Doji Doonan, Yisidro Foyle, Forrest McCoy and Joyce Parpan."

Hellie screamed even louder, I rushed over to her, B on one side, me on the other as we held her. She clung to us, he nails digging painfully into my  
shoulder and neck, and into B's leg. I looked up at my almost mirror image and we realised something. All those who died..were her only childhood  
friends. She sobbed louder, and began to scream.

"MEG! MARIE! BELL! YISSIE! FORREST! JOY!" She screamed their names and the nicknames she probably called them while they were alive. I  
clutched onto her tighter. Where the fuck is Watari?! I watched in horror as on the screen, they still showed the bodies of the shot children. Not  
only were they shots, the camera men were apparently very close, and one camera man was filming a medical cop peel a bloody sheet off a body  
of a young girl, and begin to start poking at her. Hellie's head shot up and she began to scream.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T TOUCH YISSIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! Y-YOU BASTArrr-" She screamed, her cursing eventually becoming pain filled,  
broken sobs.

I looked again at the television to watch the medial examiner and the body more closely. Once the bloody sheet was pulled back, a young girl  
was revealed. She was obviously from Mexican descent. Her tanned skin glistening with droplets of blood that drizzled down her arms,  
shoulders and chest from the bulled wound in her neck. Her ankle length, dusty brown hair laid spread out underneath her like a soft blanket,  
and spread around her like a halo of innocence and death. The medical examiner opened up the girls eyes to reveal, large, innocent brown eyes.  
Eyes that would never send a look of happiness, sadness or love to anyone in this world again.

I looked down at Hellie, her face bright red and damp from all her tears. I shooed BB's hands off of her and cradled her in my arms. Beyond looked  
like he wanted to knock my head off my shoulders, but he held back his anger for Hellie. It was good to know that he could somewhat control his  
emotions. He walked silently out of the room, leaving the door slightly opened and then went up the spiral staircase. I began to rock her back and  
forth.

"Shhh...Hel..it's gonna be alright..T-they're in a better place.." I stumbled over my words, still not used to being able to comfort anyone but myself, I  
felt my heart pound viciously against my ribs in shame at how selfish that sounded. She sniffled, snuggling deeper into my shoulder. I hoped that  
Watari at least knew what was going on, and I couldn't help but feel slightly abandoned and hurt that he hadn't shown his face when Hellie was this  
upset. I let go of her a little, before standing up, dragging her along up with me. I carried her up the stairs, her wet, cold face still stuffed into my bare  
neck.

"Its...gonna be alright Hel..The-ey're...not in pain anymore...they're in a b-better place." I whispered to her again as I pushed her door open with my  
shoulder quietly, closing it with my foot behind me as I stumbled in wobbly and crumpled down along with her on the bed. She unfurled herself from  
me slightly, and laid down on her bed, chest heaving, hands reaching out to grab mine, and face still coated in tears.

She tugged on my arm, until I was laying down next to her in the bed. I knew I was stiff, again I'm not used to much or any physical contact at all. She  
curled into my side, my arm going around her back shakily as her sobs were muffled into my side. I heard her sniffle again, before coughing violently,  
and I felt her warm breath going through my shirt and heating my usually cold skin.

"L..what do you really think ab-bout it.." She spoke, her usually happy and loving voice was filled with emptiness and longing. My brows furrowed as I  
looked down at her crumpled form.

"What do you mean Hellie..." I asked softly, dragging my hand softly through her striped red and black strands. She sniffled again, probably making sure  
her voice would crack as less as she could help it.

"Y-you always have something distant, and smart to say...Like.."Oh..now they don't have to deal with this or that' or "Now you don't have to deal with  
them on this or that"...I'm waiting for what it is..." She said, giggling slightly. That really confused me...Doesn't she want to hear comforting words? But  
instead she's asking for words that would just prolong her suffering. I hoped that she would explain why she was asking me to do this for her. I closed  
my eyes and spoke, not being able to say these words to her face.

"I-I..It will be easier to be L..if you don't have many connections.." I whispered, the words I said were hurtful and insensitive..but she asked me to tell her  
what my distant thoughts were on the matter. As much as I hated to say it, it is easier to be L without connections. I myself only had Watari, A and Hellie.  
I don't count Beyond, even though he is my mirror image, he would leave me behind in times of trouble, and I certainly do not trust him.

I heard her make a noise, but I couldn't decipher if it was a whimper or a laugh.

"You'll be my connection."

My eyes widened as I looked down at the small girl curled up against my side. She coughed again harshly. She looked up at me, her one black and one sky  
blue eye were shimmering in tears and adoration. For me? Highly unlikely..but..not..unwanted. The thought of Hellie like that my stomach seemed to start  
flipping each and every other way. Her long black and red bangs were slightly damp as well, and had begun to curl. I didn't know that Hellie straightened her  
hair. I smiled softly down at her and nuzzled her cheek with mine with a large blush on my face.

"Yeah,..Like that Rainbow connection song. That one..that that frog sang.." She smiled sleepily before she began humming softly a little tune.

"Hhmmmmm hmm hmm da da hmmm....hmm hmmmm hmmmmmmm hm hmm hmmm hhhhmmmm hmmmmmm" She hummed softly, her eyes closed and head  
lolling from side to side.

I sighed, pulling her closer into my side, her warm body warming my amazingly chilly body. I heard one of her many wind chimes clank as a warm breeze drew  
in through the slightly opened window. I took a quick look around the room, looking sleepily around the room that was so filled with different magical and 'lucky'  
symbols. I felt her breath a shaky breath.

"You know..I put up all these lucky items around, and painted all those lucky charms, symbols and such..because I knew that something bad would happen.."  
She barley managed to yawn out before placing her exhausted head down on my stomach. I sighed again, patting her soft hair.

"Luck cannot stop deranged people..I-I'm just glad you we;rent in that.." I said. It felt good to let some of my love for her out in the open.

It would have been even better.

If she had not fallen asleep before hearing me.

I groaned, throwing my head back into one of her many pillows. I turned onto my side, pulling her in closer to me, breathed in her scent and slowly drifted off to  
sleep. I could have sworn I heard Watari open the door, and chuckle softly before closing the door again.


	16. snapshots of another life

Another chapter! [: still L's pov! Review please! ~!kayte!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Hellie hasn't been doing so well since last night. I know that it's only been one night since Hellie had learned that all of her childhood friends were shot down, but I had hoped that she'd at-least come out of her room. I have been sitting outside of her bedroom all morning, waiting for some noise to come from the room. No alarming sound came, just the sound of her waking up, and walking around her room. I couldn't figure out why she was walking around her room so much, and I was slightly afraid to go into the room.

I was worried that she had lost it, and was just walking around like a mindless zombie. I scratched my head in thought, and pulled my knees to my chest in thought. I thought up a quick plan and ran towards Mello's room. The small blond was sitting on the floor, playing some board game with A. I smiled down at my 'son' and A.

"Mello, could I borrow your assistance for just a moment?" I asked Mello, who told A that he'd be back quickly, and bounced after me. I walked back towards Hellie's room and pulled Mello up towards the door.

"Go in and see what your mother's doing." I asked Mello, who looked up at me with big, sky blue eyes.

"Mah was really sad last night...those people..they were important to mommah..right? She's not gonna be crying right dah?" Mello asked, his hand paused on the door knob. I smiled down at the blond boy, patting his head softly. I knew he'd be a great successor to me, his deductive reasoning was almost as high as mine and Hellie's. I shook my head, smiling down at my 'son'. With a smile, he opened up the door and walked in, closing it behind him. I sat down, and pressed my ear against the door.

'Hey Mah!" I listened to Mello.

"Oh- Hey Mels. Whats up sunshine?"

"Uhhm..How are you mommah?"

"Oh I'm good baby. A little sad, but that's alright." I heard Hellie grind out. It was easy to tell that she was alot more upset than 'just a little sad' but Mello  
seemed to buy it.

"Alright Mah, say..what are you doing anyways?"

"I'm just decorating the room, you know, putting up pictures and such."

"Thanks mommah! I'll go tell Dah!" Shit..

With that being said, Mello raced out of the room, almost smacking me in the face with the door, and leaving it wide open. Hellie looked at me, humor filled her mismatched eyes as she figured out that I had sent Mello in to make sure she was alright.

"So Dah? Having your little son investigate me?" Hellie laughed, placing a picture of daises against the wall against her bed. The wall next to her bed was almost half covered in pictures. On the nightstand, there was a shoebox half filled with pictures.

"Well...we were worried about you Hellie." I said, stepping further into the room. She laughed, reaching her hand into the shoebox to get another picture to tape onto the wall. She brought out the picture, then looked down on it with a frown. With a sigh and the picture in her hand, she sat down on the bed. Her grip loosened and the picture fell from her hand, swirling in the air, it came to rest on my feet.

Hellie watched me, with a blank stare in her black and sky blue eyes. I reached down, grabbed up the picture and began to walk over to her bed. On the back of the photo were the names : Marie, Meg, Bell, Yissie, Forrest, Joy and Lavender.

"Lavender?" I asked, giggling, trying to ignore the fact that these were the names of her friends that were killed. She smirked, reaching out a leg to lightly kick me with.

"Well, that is my name...shhh.." She smirked, her voice soft and playful. I turned the picture around.

There were 7 children in the picture, all about 13 years old. The first I noticed was Hellie, her black and red hair pulled back tightly into a french braid somehow. She was wearing simple dark blue jeans shorts and a purple shirt with some sort of lime green dog rag-doll printed onto it. (Gir! xD ) I smiled softly as I realised that she was wearing no shoes. She was starring into the camera impishly, giving a peace sign and sticking her tongue out at the camera.

Next to her was the dead girl that was on tv. Yissie. She was defiantly her, they had the same dark skin tone, same dark brown eyes and hair. Her hair was ankle length, and was pulled back into a pony tail, the ends of her hair reached the ground. She wore dark green shorts that ended at her knees and a deep purple tshirt that stopped at her elbows and was covered in stars. She wore green flip flops on her feet. She was smiling softly at the camera, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"What was her name?..What was all their names?" I asked, wanting to make sure I was correct, and I wanted to end this silence that has seemed to coat the room. She sighed, sitting up and pointed at the girl with a neon blue painted finger.

"Yisidro Rosa Foyle. We called her Yissie.." She said softly, running her fingers over the girls image. She looked at the girl next to her. This girl was almost as short as Hel was. She had deep brown skin, with large amber eyes. Her hair was what made you look, it was bright bubblegum pink and went straight down like a curtain to her shoulders. She wore pink army camouflage pants, with a white shirt with some curly pattern along the shoulders. She wore plain white and pink running shoes. She was grinning like a madman at the camera.

"That's Marie Tessabell Rizee. We would have just called her Mary, but she detested the name.." Hellie giggled, running her fingers over the girls image again. She seemed so happy, but there was an underlying sadness as she looked upon her friends once more. Next to the bubblegum pink girl, was a small Irish girl. She had shiny, swirly red hair that ended right at her..uhhm..backside. She had small green eyes, and in the picture she looked rather ill and tired. She was wearing a small, strapless dress that started as white at the top, then transitioned to mint green, lime green, regular green and then dark green at the bottom. You couldn't see her feet in the picture. She was looking off to the side of the camera, her pale sickly face looked thoughtful.

"Megyn Blyth Helmke. We usually just called her Blyth, like we do with my name. She was just getting better from a case of the flu, and her mom thought fresh air and us would make her heal faster." Again, she ran her fingers over the girls image.

The next girl was of Asian decent, her olive skin slightly golden and her amber hair was chopped short, just barley touching the tops of her ears. She had black eyes, just like mine, but hers were filled with life. Her hip was angled slightly, with one hand on her hip, and her other in her choppy amber hair, seemingly scratching her locks. She wore a red tshirt with a mermaid on the front, and pale blue jean shorts. She wore little red and black sandals. She was sticking her tongue out at the camera, like Hellie.

"Bell-Doji Sohhpie Doonan. She and I were always staring something.." Hellie mused, still running her fingers over the image. I snorted.

"I am guessing that these 'somethings' were never good 'somethings'?" I asked, smirking slightly as I scanned the other people in the picture. Hellie smirked at me, shrugging her shoulders.

The next person in the picture was a young boy. His skin was pale, and his blond hair was almost white, but hand undertones of brown in the sun. His blue eyes starred at the ground, where there was seemingly nothing, but maybe he was just bored. His hair was just as long as Hellies, the tips touching the bottom if his ears. He wore brown shorts with a light green shirt with a clover on it. Like Hel, he was shoeless.

"Forrest Toll McCoy..he hated his name. I thought it was rather nice. No one ever had his name." Hellie spoke lovingly. I smiled back at her.

"Oh, and you've met someone named 'Lavender?'" I snorted, sticking my tongue out at her. She copied my motion.

"Nope." She smirked again, sticking her tongue out at me. She kept smiling, looking down at the picture. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked, ignoring the feeling to take my hand off her shoulder and bring my thumb to my lips. She was still smirking, and her eyes darted to the corner of her room, where there was one blank spot on the wall, no doubt for this picture.

"Yeah..I'm gonna be alright L..I can't be weak like this...I've gotta be a good L right?" She spoke softly, reaching her hand up and patting my hair. I blushed, my hand falling off her shoulder limply out of sheer embarrassment. Her smile faltered a little, and I am not sure if it was because of my arm leaving her, or her friends.

"Sure..I'll miss them..but they're with me now.." She spoke softly, leaning against me, pointing to the next child in the picture. She clearly wanted to drop the death subject, and show me the rest of her friends. There was only one more girl in the picture left.

There was a small girl, only a few inches taller than Hellie. She had light blond hair that went to her shoulders, and light grey eyes. Her skin was a shocking white tone, almost like a piece of paper. She was barefoot too, and wore a knee-length white dress. She was starring into the camera, no smile or emotion of any sort on her face. She held her hands folded over each other on her leg. She looked rather...angelic.

"Joyce Careolyn Parpan. She was very quite, and she wasn't as close to me as Yissie was but..she was still a friend." She said, getting off the bed. She went to the blank corner of her room, and pressed the picture against the pre-set tape that was on the wall. She stood there, starring at the photo for a few minutes without moving. I bit my thumb, getting off her bed and coming to stand beside her.

"Are there any other pictures that you need assistance putting up, would you?" I asked, tilting my head to see her from my peripheral vision. She turned to me, her striped hair shining from the sunshine coming through the window. She nodded, skipping quickly over to her nightstand to pick up the shoe box. We sat back down on the floor, and started going through the shoe box of photos. In the shoebox, was a few cameras. One was a small camera, only the size of a pinkie finger, the other was a high tech digital camera and the last was an expensive looking photography camera. I smiled, finally, something she likes that's not Me, Mello or lucky charms.

We went through the pictures, sorting them and pointing out where we thought she should go. Some pictures were pictures she took herself: Her backyard, her old cat, her grandmother. Others were cut out from magazines. We spent a few hours, messing around with the tape and placing the pictures on the wall. We we so happily distracted, that we did not hear Watari coming up the stairs.

"L..Hel! Come on young ones, It's time for dinner. I like what you two did to your room Hel." Watari said, sticking his head in the door, before making his way back downstairs.

"Alright Dah! We'll be done soon!" Hellie called, almost screaming and stood up, her legs cracking from being in the same position on the floor for so long. She held her hand out to me, and playfully tugged me up. I smiled, but my eyes widened when a flash met my eyes and almost blinded me. I blinked a few times, looking straight ahead. Hellie was standing here, with her little digital camera, impishly smiling.

"Oh..no you did not!" I gasped, realizing that she just took a picture of me. She smirked again, and began running out the door. I heard her laughing as she raced down the hall and to the stairs. I heard a thump and her soft "sorry Beyond!", as she probably bumped into him on the stairs during her frantic escape. I smiled, shaking my head.

I guess it's alright if she took pictures of me.


	17. Blue Posies Woven In Obsidian Strands

Alright! thanks so much my lovers, for the reviews! ;D

Another update to the story! Still L's pov! The L Ark= THE LARK~!

* * *

I sat at the kitchen counter, stirring my lemonade without a second thought. My black eyes looked out the window as I watched the two figures poking and crawling around the backyard. The small, golden haired boy raced up to the black and red haired girl to show her a small, red posie-flower. Mello and Hellie were outside today, the weather being fairly warm and sunny for England.

Hellie was teaching her, our 'son' about all the flowers and roots that were in the yard, which of the flowers Watari brought in from all around the world. Hellie smiled down at Mello, wiping her dirt covered hands on her light wash jeans. Mello was pointing out a rather sharp fern, which Hellie was trying to divert his attention back to the beautiful tulips and foxgloves.

She pointed out each flower, plant and moss that the blond child genius saw, and he showed interest in the most odd and most beautiful of flora and plant.

Anyways, I sat, hunched over on the kitchen counter-top, starring out the window at those two. I had a glass of lemonade in front of me, which I was currently stirring in large quantities of sugar. The tart-sweet smell from the drink rose from the glass and it made me breath it in deeper. I'm sure a 'normal' person would pucker at this drink.

The only two other people in the room were Watari and Beyond. Watari was talking about a case at hand, but not a case that would reach the police.

"I am worried about Hel..she seems as though she is fully emotionally healed..but it was only a few days ago.." Watari said, stroking his mustache, while looking down at the table worriedly. Beyond nodded, stuffing more jam into his mouth as I 'hmm'-ed as a response. I shifted slightly, my back creaking and cracking as I moved.

"It would be quite fantastic if she were fine! But I worry that she is hiding her saddness.." Watari continued. I wish he wouldn't worry so much, it will be the death of him, taking care of us. I didn't turn to look at the two as I spoke.

"I wouldn't worry Watari. She seems fine, and if there was a problem she would have told me, or I surly would have noticed. Do not concern yourself." I spoke softly, watching Hellie's unfaltering smile as she pointed out a patch of baby's breath. I heard Beyond's furious snarl as he smashed his fists against the kitchen table. He stood up, the chair he was previously sitting on screeching against the floor. I decided to ignore it, show no fear (which there was none at all), and not to waver. Hel would tell me if there was something troubling her, and she seems to be fairing well.

"Bull shit! She wouldn't tell you! She's probably suffering for all you know! Or care!" Beyond shouted, the last part striking me a little bit. I could almost feel him smirk, he must have seen my shoulders shudder in anger as he implied that I didn't know or care. i still refused to turn around to face my mirror image.

"Beyond..please sit back down.." Watari spoke firmly, switching his gaze from Beyond to the back of my head. I could feel the gaze.

"No! That's it Watari! He DOESN'T CARE! He could care less if she went and off-ed herself! I bet he wish-" And that's as far as he got.

I flipped from the kitchen counter at lighting speed, crouching down and kicking my leg up, to smash him across the jaw with my heel. He fell backwards, his back hitting the kitchen table, not knocking the table down, but shook it violently. Crimson eyes glared at me from black curtain hair much like my own. My black on black hair and eyes glared back, my fists tightening.

His jaw bone was bright red, and was slowly becoming a mix of blue, red, and a deep plum. Our breathing was harsh, mine from moving so quickly and from anger; while his from being kicked and fury as well. I glared down at him.

"I care more than anyone else.." I snarled, my lip curling up. Watari's eyes tightened, like he was trying to hold back stayed quite, which surprised me. Shouldn't we be getting punished right now? I coughed, standing erect for once in my left. Watari and Beyond were both starring at the entrance to the backyard. Beyond's eyes were filled with mischief and victory; while Watari's eyes were filled with humor. I turned to face the door.

Oh got no..

Hellie and Mello stood at the entrance. The door was wide open behind them, and the scent of flora and pollen filled the room. Hellie was standing firmly at the door opening, her chest puffed out and hands on her hips. Mello stood behind her, his tiny hand grabbing onto her jeans. His eyes widened when he saw Beyond with blood drizzling from his nose, and myself with blood surrounding my foot.

Hellie starred us both down; tapping her bare foot against the floor in agitation. She went barefoot outside too? In her now shoulder length red and black hair, there were light red geraniums woven into her hair. I thought they looked nice..I should ask Hel what is her original hair color is.

"Beyond.." She spoke firmly, and the smirk from Beyond's lips slipped off. I quickly figured out his plan. Hellie obviously saw me kick him across the face, but did not hear the fight. He was going th play the 'woe-is-me' card, to try to get Hel upset with me. I glared down at him swiftly.

"I heard everything, so stop antagonizing him. And I'm fine! It hurt, but I'm strong and I can handle it!" She spoke with finality. Mello popped out from behind her legs.

"Beyond! Your nose is all bloody! Cool!" Mello screeched, running towards the crimson eyed boy. The blond knelt down to his level and starred at him with interest.

Hellie walked over to me, a smile on her face and shaking her head at me. She stopped fairly close to me. She leaned in closer; her one black and one sky blue eyes beaming into my own.

"I care too love. Now.." She said softly, placing her middle finger and thumb together, flicking my nose playfully. "Now don't hit." She smiled, and I felt something go through my hair. I took my eyes away from hers, and looked up. I saw the underside of a bright, blue petal. She smirked, flicking out a small mirror, and showing me my reflection. A bight blue poppy was woven simply into my hair.

She stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

"Blue is defiantly your color love." She spoke softly, twirling a strand of my black hair around her little pale finger. I smiled up at her and blushed a little.

"I think every color is your color.." I said, starring into her eyes. This was her time to blush as her eyes left mine and starred at the floor in modesty. I'll ask her about her hair later, because no matter what color it would be; she was gorgeous. The thought made my chest and stomach pound, but I couldn't deny it now.


	18. Anamalistic intentions

Alright! [: New story! Still L's POV!

THIS IS THE LARK! AHHHHH!! xD

review my lovers of crime ;]

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

L's POV!

~*~

It was raining, the droplets of water crashing against Wammy's and lightning flashing every few minutes. Watari was currently on the phone with Roger, which annoyed Hellie slightly. She really didn't like Roger. Watari believed that we could watch ourselves, but he said he just needed Roger here for safety purposes. The fact that Watari was talking to Roger, and because it was raining, she couldn't continue her flower lesson with Mello, Hel wasn't in the best mood.

She lightened up considerably though, and decided to show Mello how to make treats, and the first thought that came to mind was how to make rice krispie treats with chocolate. She had taken out the butter, marshmallows and the blue box of cereal. Mello sat at the kitchen table starring broodily, until Hel brought out the few bars of chocolate bars.

A, B and myself sat at the kitchen table with Mello, watching as Hellie placed the ingredients out in front of the young, blond boy.

"See Mels, just put the butter and the marshmallows into the pan, and then we're gonna melt them." Hel said, cutting the butter to the right amount, and handing the butter to Mello, so he threw the butter in the chrome pot. I watched humorously as Mello and Hel played basketball with the ingredients, trying to throw the soft, white mallo's into the pot.

Eventually the pot was placed on the stove, and Mello was hefted onto the counter so he could stir the pot with less of a chance of him getting burned.

"Here, not start breaking the chocolate into itty bitty pieces. And no eating them you!" She giggled, grabbing him around the neck and rubbing the top of his head with her knuckles of the other hand.

"Hel...why are you abusing our son.." I asked playfully, watching as Mello stuck his tongue out at his mother. She smirked, shrugging.

"It's called a noogie!" Hellie laughed, pouring in the cereal into the gooey, oozy mixture. Mello giggled, still breaking apart the chocolate into small pieces. They both took turns, stirring the crunchy mixture until everything was evenly coated in the marshmallow coating.

"Go get a pan! Hurry hurry hurry!" Hel giggled, lifting the pot off of the burner as Mello dug through one of the lower cabinets. He pulled out a deep sheet pan and placed it on the kitchen table. Hel placed a cloth on the table, and placed the pot on the cloth, making sure that she wouldn't damage the wood.

"When do we put in the chocolate?!" Mello almost screamed, piling all the bits of chocolate into his palms. Hellie smirked.

"Just chuck them in the pan; they'll only melt a little bit now that it's off the burner." She said, stirring the mixture as Mello tossed in the chocolate bits. As Hellie then poured the mixture out onto the pan, as Mello smoothed it out with a spatula.

"Wow Hel, those look good. Where'd you learn to make these?" A asked, eyeing the treats as they cooled. Hel and Mello burst out laughing as she tossed him the blue cereal box with the directions right on the back.

"Ohh..never actually read the box before.." A mumbled, blushing and embarrassed. Hellie stuck her tongue out at him.

"S'alright A-chan. Back home, all my friends and I would make huge batches of these" She said, taking a rather sharp knife and cutting the treats into squares. I watched her facial expression carefully. Behind the happy tone was a little bit of sadness as she mentioned her friends, but that is to be suspected. I heard someone snort snobbishly, and I automatically looked towards Beyond. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a sneer slapped on his face.

"Oh Hellie..." Beyond muttered, shaking his head. I glared at him, he was up to something..I know he is. She didn't feel he was up to something and turned to him with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah Bbox?" She giggled, flicking some extra chocolate bits towards A, who somehow caught it in his mouth.

"Don't you feel bad?" He smirked, his crimson eyes lighting up evilly. I glared right in his eyes; and they showed some form of malice. The bruise on his jaw from where I kicked him yesterday was still there, the bruise color becoming a dark red and plum.

"Haha, about what? 'Bout not putting jam in the treats? Sorry Bbox, you'll just have to dip them!" Hel laughed playfully, looking over his facial expression.

"No..Don't you feel bad about what you're doing?"

"Uhm....No? What? Am I doing something wrong?" She said, looking at her surroundings, making sure she didn't spill or drop anything. Beyond grinned, showing all of his white teeth. Huh..I always figured the jam would have stained them after all the years.

"Don't you feel bad? I mean, you used to do this with your old friends. And now..you're doing it without them, while they rot 6 feet under."

Everyone stopped. A froze in his seat; his eyes wide as he looked at Beyond in horror. Mello sat on the floor, his crystal blue eyes wide, and looking at his mother in worry. His small hand was clutching the bottom of her jeans. Beyond starred forward, his malicious grin still on his pale face. His eyes glimmered with mischief as he awaited her reaction. I sat there frozen, caught in between running to Hellie to comfort her, or knocking Beyond's head right off his bloody shoulders. I looked towards Hel worriedly.

She stood there, body rigid, and slightly shaking. Her hands were clutching at her thighs, her nails digging into the fabric. Her breathing was shallow and rapid, like she couldn't catch her breath. Her mismatched eyes were wild, and rabid. I sprung up, ready to kick Beyond's jaw right off his face. I should have done it yesterday.

But someone beat me to the act. Actually two people.

A sprung towards Beyond, punching him swiftly in one of his crimson red eyes. Hellie herself almost lunged over the whole table, punching him once in the throat. effectively knocking him down to the ground. Hellie sat crouched like a gargoyle on the kitchen table, looming over Beyond's body while A stood by her, both their bodies breathing raggedly.

"I..am not..weak.." She muttered, her tone dark and menacing. She hopped off the table, coming towards me with a neutral facial expression, but her eyes held sadness. Then we heard I scream, and I saw Hellie's head spin around and her terrified yell. Beyond had somehow gotten up and grabbed A by the back of his head. He began smashing the poor boys head against the table.

_**BANG **_

**_BANG _**

**_BANG _**

**_BANG _**

Hel ran forward, grabbing onto Beyond's arms and scratching them, his skin becoming raised and red, and then his skin began to break under the pressure of her nails. She bit, kicked and scratched him, but his vicious attack continued.

_**BANG**_

**_BANG _**

**_BANG_**

I jumped up; the attack had happened so quick, I could barley understand. Beyond took one hand off the back of A's head to grab Hel by the neck and thrust her away from him. I was there just in time to catch her before she smashed her head against the floor. I set her down, running over towards A and B; B's blood running down his arms and A's blood spattering the table and making gut wrenching noises as his head was smashed.

_**BANG-SQUISH! **_

**_BANG-SPLAT! _**

"GRAB MELLO! GET WATARI!" I screamed, picking up a large, crystal bowl and smashing it over Beyond's head, pieces of glass cutting into his head, and my hands. He released A with a screech, and retracted backwards, as A's almost lifeless body tumbled to the floor, and somehow under the table. Beyond laid down on the kitchen floor, blood on his arms and drizzling down from his head.

"WHAT IN THE GOOD EARTH IS THIS?"

I looked towards the kitchen entrance, Watari stood there, mouth agape in horror, Hellie standing behind him with Mello cradled lovingly in her arms. He raced forwards, ducking under the table, after brushing away some access glass chips and reached for A, picking up his bloodied body.

"HEL! WHAT'S HAPPENED HERE!?" Watari gasped, looking down at A's face. His face was coated with his own blood, and some of Beyond's. Hellie held Mello's head against her shoulder, making sure he couldn't see anything.

"W-well..I was making..treats..a-and Beyond said something about..them..and so A and I pun-nched him..then I turned around..and when I did he j-just started attacking A!" I trembled, her eyes watering up and clutching Mello like her only lifeline, who clutched her right back. Watari looked down at Beyond laying on the floor, and myself, standing over his unconscious body.

"L..is this true?" My eyes narrowed.

"So far yes. Then, while Beyond was mauling A, Hel tried heroically to get B off him. I find that it was slightly thoughtless. The then pushed her away, at which I grabbed her and put her to the floor, sent her for you and smashed this- once crystal bowl over his head." I spoke softly, watching Hel's gaze slightly harden as I called her heroic deed "thoughtless". I knew she tried, but it was crazy to go in and attack Beyond like that. After all, he could have turned on her and hurt her!

I took a quick glance at her hands to see that the nails were already mostly chipped, ripped and bleeding. I cringed inwardly, she did take good rips at Beyond's arms. Watari placed A on the couch in the living room, and then raced back for Beyond. He picked him up, and raced up the stairs. Hellie walked towards me, still holding Mello, her bare feet making almost no sound against the kitchen floor. She held Mello out to me, whom looked at me with teary ice blue eyes.

I smiled back at him, wiping off my bloodied hands on the back of my jeans before taking him in my arms. He cried silently, clear tears dripped down his face. Hellie came and stood close in front of me, almost sandwiching Mello in between us.

"Hey..hey...Oh..No. What is wrong? Everything is fine..No need to cry.." I spoke softly, while Hellie tucked his blond hair behind his ears. He sniffled, turning back to Hellie and wrapping his arms around her neck. She hefted him back into her arms, shifting from foot to foot in some calming slide like dance. Watari came back down the stairs, his black dress shirt and black dress pants stained a bit darker in places, blood. He wiped his for head.

"I have locked B in his room. No one unlock that door. I'll take care of A..I suggest you two get some sleep." He spoke softly, picking A back up from the couch and walking towards the larger bathroom. Luckily he didn't see our wounded hands, we would fix them ourselves. Hellie nodded, looking back at me as we all ascended the stairs. Mello was asleep, so we made the quick stop in his room to place him in his bed.

"Do you need help with your hands?" I asked, walking down the silent hallway. She looked up at me and shook her head, smiling.

"Do you? I can do it. Thank you though love.." She spoke, opening up her door. "Good night L." She said, before shutting the door. I smiled, going swiftly to my room. I quickly rinsed off my hands in my bathroom. Only one or two of the cuts were deep enough to need a bandage. I wrapped myself up and quickly went back out into the hallway. Something was bothering me, and I went and sat infront of Hellie's door. Just in case Beyond broke out.

HELLIE'S POV!

I sighed, closing the door. That was fucking NUTS! I walked quickly to my bathroom, running my hands under some cold water, but I could still feel the slight throbbing. Most of my nails were now chipped and shorter than they usually are. I didn't need any band aids thankfully, and I grabbed a nail file from my bathroom cabinet and threw it on my bed. I nibbled on my bottom lip, I knew there was a reason mom gave me...it..but I never thought I would have to use it.

I walked over to my closet, opening the door and digging through to the back of my slightly over-packed closet. Hey..I like clothes. I pulled out a medium sized box. It was about 7 inches long and about 6 inches wide. It was made of wood, that was painted a dark green color by one of my ancestors long ago. Along the sides was trimmed with gold, and I opened the top slowly. I smiled down at one of the only family heirlooms that was left. I heard shuffling outside my door, and I quickly grabbed the heirloom, and shoved it up my shirt.

I could hear my own heartbeat as I saw a shadow from the bottom of the door. The person was apparently sitting in front of my door. I grabbed the thigh holster from the chest, and threw it and my heirloom under my pillow before creeping towards the door.

I knelt down, peering under the crack in the door, and I almost sighted in relief as I caught sight of a white shirt, and black hair, and bare feet. L. He must have been worrying that Beyond would brake out of his room. Better safe than sorry I suppose. I took off my pants, and shirt from today, slipping on a long, night shirt. I hooked the thigh holster to my thigh and hooked my heirloom in it like mommah had shown me. I went to sleep, feeling the safest I've ever felt since mommah and dah died.

0o00p0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o!

ALRIGHT! Now, there's gonna be a little game! Who ever guesses what Hellie's family heirloom is, I'll dedicate the next chapter to yoou!!

:D

I'll give you a few hints.

1.) Its a weapon  
2.) It's NOT a gun. Repeat, NOT a gun.  
3.) This is an actual family tradition from my family, to pass this weapon down to the women when they turn 16. (If you know me, this should be easy, I've freaked some people out with it)


	19. And the winnah issss:

**ALRIGHT! THE WINNARRR ISSS::**

Rachy-Neko-Chan !!!

:D Thanks for all the other guesses! THANK YOU MY REVIEWING LOVERS.

Great guessing!!

Yup, its a whip!!! And yesh! When I turned 16, I got a whip that belonged to my great great grandmother. About 'protecting our sons and daughters'. Whatever. Its cool, and I've scared some people cause i usually have it strapped on my thigh too. Yup..im nuts. I've only used it once though! My baby cousin almost got grabbed by some scumbag and i was like FUCK NO! SHMEEEEE! - battlecry.

* * *

**'L'S POV! **

Hellie and I sat on the couch downstairs. Last night Beyond attacked A, and A has been asleep since then. Beyond is still locked in his room, as a punishment. As much as Hellie said that it was too unrealistic to keep Beyond in his room, like a cage. I thought the punishment wasn't harsh enough. He had also been sleeping since last night. I was so confused, both were wounded, and Hellie was worried about both of them the same amount. There was no hatred in her voice as she spoke to Beyond while he was unconscious.

_FLASHBACK-Earlier this mornin' _

_Hel begged Watari to unlock the door to Beyond's room for only 5 minutes, just so she could see him. I followed her inside the honestly creepy room. I never go into Beyond's room, there was no reason, no friendly connection to be there. The walls were painted a deep red, but the carpet and ceiling was a deep, coal black. His walls seemed to have been..slashed? As if someone had taken a large butcher knife and slashed and cut at random places against the already bloody colored wall. _

_The bed, which was red and grey, held Beyond, who sat with his head bandaged upon the bed. He laid so still, I actually thought that he was dead. Hellie crept slowly up to him. _

_"Hey..you know...s'alright. I-I know you have anger problems..But..w-we can fix it! E-Everything will be alright...and I'll forgive you for what you said.." She said, sitting on the edge of his bed, and patting his wrist, which was covered in dried blood. Beyond didn't move. Beyond didn't stir. Hellie smiled softly, standing up and walking towards the door. She turned towards me. _

_"Well come on! We gotta see A before we can bum around." She said, skipping out of the room and towards A's. I followed slowly, turning around to close and re-lock the door with the key that Watari had given me. Hellie had already gone into A's room, and I was slightly worried. I walked quickly in to see her sitting again on A's bed. His head was wrapped up, and his eyes were a sick purple-ish blue. Dried blood still was clinging onto his for head and cheeks. Watari must have not wanted to embarrass them by bathing them. _

_"S'alright A..you'll be better soon..Beyond's gonna get better and everythings s'alrignt." She spoke sofly, touching his cheek slightly, running her fingers softly and sweetly over his bruised and bloodied cheek. Once again she stood up, but this time she gave me a genuine smile. She slipped her arm through mine and hooked our elbows together. _

_"Come L. Mello's still asleep. So lets go watch tv or something." She giggled, literally running and dragging me out into the hallway and down the stairs. _

_~*~_

Now, we sat on the couch, Hellie flicking through the channels rapidly.

"Hel...why did you talk to them? They're not awake.." I spoke softly, watching her blank tv-stare. Her neutral face turned slightly devious, and her pale lips curved into a smile.

"Oh they can hear everything. Don't you worry about that!" She giggled, poking me harshly in the thigh. I smiled back, jabbing her in the thigh, but I didn't hit skin? My finger hit something hard and leather like, that Hel had strapped..something to her thigh. I looked up to see her face grimace slightly, and she shifted her legs away from me before turning the tv volume up.

"OH! Look L! It's a cake-off!" She said in a fake-happy way, pointing at the television. I starred at her harshly, but she didn't turn to look me in the eye. I sighed, turning back towards the television...woah....5 foot cake...

HELLIE'S POV!

Thank GOD that L was distracted by this food network cake challenge. I had playfully poked him, and he poked me back in the worst place. I had strapped my family heirloom, a whip, against my thigh. Extra protection if you will. I knew Beyond has anger issues, but I never knew he'd actually react on them. Just in case he ever went after myself, Mello, L, or A again, I would be prepared.

Woah...they just put gummy bears on the cake..

* * *

ALRIGHT !

great guessing again you guys!

REVIEW MY LOVER


	20. the maniac

FAST FORWARD! FIVE DAYS SINCE B ATTACKED A.

L's POV still! (: IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! Schools gotten in the way and all that jazz :( IM SORRY MY BEAUTIFUL LOVERS

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Good bye Watari." I spoke softly, as the only father figure I could remember walked out the door. A waved hi, his eyes still bruised and face somewhat bandaged. Beyond waved silently, still shamed of what he did. Good, he deserved to be shamed for what he's said and done. Hel patted my shoulder, looking up into my eyes, a sleeping Mello in her arms.

"You know he's coming back L. He's just going to get groceries." She spoke, a giggle in her voice. I smirked at her playfully.

"No..I never imagined." I spoke, rolling my black eyes. She smiled back at me, pulling the hood of my black sweatshirt over my head and running the opposite direction. I sigh, pulling down my hood and heading upstairs. Hel knew that I have a very important letter to write to the FBI. I sighed, smiling softly as I watched Hel, Mello, B and A throw themselves on the couches and flick on the boob tube.

Great, now Hellie has me using her terms. First its boob tube, whats tomorrow? Dude? Holler? Good lord...Hel had the love for the abuse of the English language. I trudged into my room, wanting nothing more than to finish this letter so I can go back downstairs with everyone. I never really had the urge for any ones company until recently. Well, at least Hellie's happy tonight.

Against Watari's judgement, Hellie begged, and pleaded _and _sobbed until Watari promised that he wouldn't ask Roger to stay with them that night. Hellie was over the moon with joy, skipping around the house until she tired herself out. Only our little group was in the house tonight, with all the locks on the windows and doors on. I sighed, looking over the ancient type writer. There was less of a chance of tracking a type written letter.

I set an envelope (that was a sticker stuck envelope, not one that you lick) and slipped on a pair of rubber doctoring gloves, and set to work.

**HELLIE'S POV:! **(dont worry, It switches back to L)

I sighed, rocking a drowsy Mello while A flicked around on the channels. Beyond and A seemed to be getting along fairly well, and even seemed as if the fight had never happened. I was extremely happy, I mean we all have to live in the house! Why not be forgiving and love one another.

Am I becoming a nun? Gosh..hope not.

Oh great...now I'm dissing nuns..

"Woah! What was that?" I asked, as A flicked back onto a local news channel. The woman, a Hazel eyed, black haired woman spoke with a grave tone of voice.

"As of 4:00 pm today..a mad man has escaped from a nearby asylum..he HAS been deemed dangerous, and we warn..no we BEG our viewers to lock all doors and windows." She spoke, before I dashed for the remote, switching it quickly to a cartoon only channel. A large blue and white cat now chased around a brown mouse. Mello whimpered at my side, and I saw A shiver slightly. Beyond said nothing, but starred at me shocked slightly. I coughed, picking up Mello.

"C'mon, lets just go get some snacks. I think there's some cookies, candy and ice cream left." I said as happily as I could. The weight of the whip against my thigh made me feel a little better as I carried and almost weeping Mello into the kitchen, with Beyond and A following close behind. His ice blue eyes looked up at me innocently.

"Should we tell dah mahmah?" He asked, looking towards the stairs. I shook my head, snagging the last bag of vanilla oreo cookies from the pantry. Thank god Watari was out shopping. I placed the cookies on the table, going towards the fridge to get some apple juice. I looked towards the kitchen's glass door that led to the back door. I was slightly twitchy, but I didn't want to frighten Mello.

"Don't worry...Dah probably already knows. Besides, the news people were just trying to scare us.." I spoke, pouring some juice into a sippy cup, and handing it to Mello. He almost chipped his tooth on a large glass, and since then I've been giving him a sippy until he's big enough to hold the heavier glass cup properly. I had barley sat down at the kitchen table, when I heard a smash. Glittering glass filled the air as a man dressed in an all white mental uniform smashed into the door.

I screamed.

**BEYOND'S POV:! **

Hellie sat down, resting her soft hands against the table. All the sudden, the ringing sound of shattering glass filled the air. Hel's terrified shriek flew into the air with the glass as she stood up, ripping Mello from his seat and standing in front of him.

"ITS THE MAD MAN!" A screamed, scrambling up from his chair. Thanks A..we didn't know..

Hel rushed us against the wall, the stairs extremely close. She stood in front of Mello, practically snarling at the white-dressed man. He growled right back.

"What's with the face girly? Not happy to see me?" He snapped, pulling a gun out of his pants. Ew..its called pockets sicko. Hellie snarled, baring her teeth, as if she hadn't seen the shiny black gun at all. Where the fuck was L? Hellie shifted herself, further covering Mello with her body. The maniac grinned.

"What if I fuck up that little Blondie behind you?" He smirked. Great, he was a fucking pedophile too. Not a good idea on his part. Hellie almost seemed to roar, as she stuffed her hand up her skirt and ran towards the man. Without any thought, he punched her square in the face, sending her flying back into the wall. Her eyes seemed to roll around in her head as she wheezed out.

"Get...t-to L.." She spoke, closing her eyes while looking at Mello. He screamed, and was about to rush over to her before I scooped him up. I grabbed A's arm and we raced up the winding stairs. Mello fought me, begging to be sent back to his mother. I huffed, still keeping my grip on the small wiggling child as A and I stormed into L's room, slamming the door behind us. His gaze told us that he never heard Hel's scream, or the shattering glass. His eyes widened as he looked upon the weeping Mello.

He stood up, his usually hunched form becoming erect as he raced forward and picked up Mello. He held him to his chest as he looked up at us alarmed.

"Whats wrong? Where's my Hel." He spoke quickly, Mello's words of warning being muffled by his tears. We locked the door, leaning up against it. A's ashen face looked up at the 'smartest of us all'.

"There's a maniac in the house! He knocked out Hellie! And she told us to come up here!" He gasped out.

I thought L's face could never get any paler.

It did just now.


	21. The Maniac Part II

L's POV still! (: IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! Schools gotten in the way and all that jazz :( IM SORRY MY BEAUTIFUL LOVERS

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was almost done typing my letter to the FBI, when my door was smashed open, the handle cracking a hole in the wall. I rolled my eyes slightly, thinking that it was just Hellie, wanting to play some childish game. I turned around, seeing a group of terrified housemates..minus Hellie. Beyond held a fidgeting and sobbing Mello, whom Beyond quickly handed over to me. I snuggled him as close as close as I could into my chest. I was choking on air.

"What's wrong? Where's my Hel?" I asked, my already palor face loosing its minimal color. I gripped Mello tighter. His voice was muffled by his tears, but A shout out his answer with a shakey voice.

"There's a maniac in the house! He knocked out Hellie! And she told us to come up here!" A almost screamed, his nails scratching at the door. I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway towards the door, and Mello's sobs became frantic and frightened. I practically threw Mello onto the bed.

"EVERYONE GET ON THE BED!" I screamed, standing infront of Mello, whom was curled up behind me on the bed. A and Beyond quickly got onto the bed, pushing Mello behind them both, so he was protected by three bodies. I flinched barley as the door was kicked, some of the wood splintering.

"DAHDDY!" Mello screamed as we could see this 'maniac's' foot from the small hole he had kicked through the door. With another 5 swift, powerful kicks, the door swung open. It's hinged crumpled under the pressure, and dangled off the door frame. Where the hell was Wammy?

" Heh heh heh...there's Blondie..come here...wanna play?" He asked, cocking the gun side to side, and pointing it at me. He clearly wanted Mello, whom was hidden behind all of us. Why he signaled him out, I didn't know. Mello whimpered, grabbing A's shirt for comfort. He man laughed, gripping his gun. I tensed, backing up, trying to protect Mello whom was behind us all.

"Awh, is the little freak your daddy Blondie? Hehehehe..Lets see him on the ground like your mommy. But dont worry, when I leave I'll leave your daddy, but I just might take your mommy.." He spoke, his eyes wide and colorless. I could feel the anger boiling up inside my stomach, but going forward to kick his crazy ass, would leave Mello less protected.

With the strength of what I never knew a small child could have, Mello ripped himself from the bed. He stood right in front of the maniac. I didn't even see him run towards the man. One minute he was behind us, the other he's standing nose to...stomach with the crazed gunman. My eyes wide, I rushed towards him, grabbing his shoulder and shoving him behind me. The gunman grinned wickedly, pressing the muzzle of the gun against my chest.

"Ohhh....so daddy thinks he's a big boy?" He laughed. Suddenly he stopped laughing. The arm holding the gun against my chest was suddenly ripped backwards, and he landed square on his ass. He snarled, turning to see Hellie standing at the door. She was in the same clothes as before, but they were a little dishevled and covered in blood. Her black and red striped hair was down, and blood was coming from her hair line, right above her left temple. Her bottom lip was bleeding slightly, little droplets falling every few minutes from her usually pale lips.

In her hand was a rather large whip. Its brown color seemed to blend in with the shadows from the door, but its threatening presents was sensed. Hel snarled, bringing the whip, which was wrapped around the man's shoulder back to her. She swung it at him once more, cutting the back of his palm, making him drop his gun. Beyond raced towards the gun, picking it up and aiming it at the man.

Mello smiled up at Hellie. I wasn't sure if he was happy that she saved us, or that she was alright. Both probably, I know I was joyful that she was able to stand up. She stepped towards him, bringing the whip back down onto his chest, making him jump at the pain. The chest of his white shirt suddenly became stained in red from the gash Hellie gave to him. We heard thunderous steps coming up the stairs. We looked up to see Watari and around 10 police officers. The cops raced into the room, picking up the wounded maniac.

Watari raced towards us, grabbing us all onto the bed and wrapping us all into a large embrace. He looked down at us, his kind blue eyes tearing, as he bit his bottom lip.

"I'm so glad you're all alright! I came home and saw the shattered glass from the hallway. I called the police right then, and they came within minutes! Are you all okay?" He asked, checking us eah over. Hellie put her hair over her face.

"Yes Dah! We're alright!" She said happily, hiding her bleeding face. I huffed, gently raking my fingers though her hair and pulling it away from her face. Watari's eyes bulged out at the sight of Hellie's bloodied face.

"Ma'me! Can you check my daughter out?" Watari said, speaking to the medic. She nodded, picking Hel up and placing her on my desk. They did the usual tests, reflexes, the flash light into the eyes. She took out a smooth, white bandage, and placed it along her hairline, which she had cleaned out.

"This bandaid is very sensitive, so when it's ready to come off, it wont stick to your hair and pull it." The woman said, then lightly dabbing her bottom lip. It was slightly reddened now, but the bleeding had stopped. The woman told her to take it easy, eat foods that wouldn't irritate her lip, and gave her a bag of extra sensitive bandages for her hairline, so she could bathe and clean out the wound. She nodded, smiling and thanking the medic, whom packed up her bag and left with the other officers.

Watari was downstairs, thanking the Crime Scene Investegators, whom had cleaned up the glass. He called a door man on the kitchen phone, but for now they'd have to cover the opened doorway with a few layers of plastic cover. We all tottered down the stairs to see Watari waving the police, fire, and emergency men and women. He turned to us, a soft smile on his face. Hellie coughed, her voice raspy.

"Well...that was an experiance.." With a shocked face, Watari looked down at his only daughter. Then burst out laughing, and all of us soon followed. Watari, still chucking herded us up the stairs. And from the begging of Mello, we all grabbed our sleeping bags and slept out in Hel's room. She slept on her bed, Mello curled up into her side. The rest of us slept around her bed, while Watari went back down stairs to check up on some things.

Then I remembered,..I have to leave for America in a few days...Damn


	22. A puppy jet pack

L's pov! (:

o0o0o0o0o0o

I sighed, going through my closet and picking out what clothes I should bring with me to Nevada. It was going to be far to hot for baggy jeans, and long sleeved shirts. I began meticulously folding short sleeved shirts and shorts and backing them into my plain, black luggage.

I'm leaving the day after today, and I'm rather concerned about how Hellie will take my traveling trip. It's only been a few days since that insane fiasco, and I'm...not to sure about how Hellie's taking it.

After waking up the morning after, she seemed...withdrawn, but clung to Mello. I believe he even noticed her change in demeanor. She barley let his feet touch the ground as she hauled him around all day, seemingly wandering aimlessly around the house. Mello's sky blues starred up at Hel, confusion and concern in his eyes. Apparently she didn't speak while they walked, but just held him and sang or hummed softly.

After Watari had the glass door fixed, she seemed to be more together. She no longer had nervous twitches, and actually let Mello stretch his legs. But she still stayed close to everyone, and refused to be alone, except for bathroom times and sleeping. I sighed, wondering when Hel would ever be back to her normal self. I placed the last stack of clothes into my second black suitcase. I heard someone clear their throats. I looked up to see Hellie, leaning against the door with a smirk on her face.

"Good morning..." I spoke evenly, watching her lean against the wooden frame, her arms wrapping around her chest and a devilsih smirk still glued to her face. She shuffled forward, nudging my suitcase with her bare foot. I looked up at her through my bangs.

"Morning L...what are you doing?" She smirked, tapping the suitcase again. "More specifically, WHERE are you going?" She smirked, rolling her mismatched eyes.

I tried not to huff, or give away any sort of clue. I looked towards the small girl.

"These were the clothes from my last trip..I simply forgot to unpack." I lied quickly, standing up and walking to open up the closet, pretending like I was going to put my clothes back. I looked back, and I knew that smirk...that's Hellie's "victory" smirk.

"Mhm, that's why these suitcases were under your bed EMPTY 2 days ago.." She said, closing my closet doors for me. I raised an eyebrow to her.

"How do you know the situations of my suitcases?" I asked, zipping one suitcase closed. She huffed.

"We were playing hide 'n seek. Mello and I hid under your bed." She spoke calmly, walking over to my bed and sitting down indian style. She held her head in the palm of her hand and tilted her head at my like a curious puppy.

"So..where are we going?"

My black eyes shot up, looking amazed at the girl still sitting on my bed, as if she was the goddess herself. Which goddess, I couldn't think of. I coughed.

"I..don't think you will be coming with me on this trip Hellie.." I said, making sure all the zippers and locks were shut and locked tight on one of the suitcases, refusing to look her in her black and sky blue eyes. I could feel her glare at the back of my neck, but I didn't yield. She made a disappointed sound.

"Hel..you knew I had to go on a case sooner or later." I halfheartedly gasped out, I didn't want her to know that I didn't want to go either. She sighed, and I heard a muffled "mmhhmm" and I turned to see her, face down in my pillow, sprawled out on my bed. I laughed lightly as she turned to glare at me.

"Where?"

"I...don't know. Somewhere in America." I said. I didn't want to tell her. I still don't know what this little woman is capable of, but I wouldn't put past her ability to show up at places almost magically and randomly. Oh, she'd find her own sweet ass way to Nevada. I faintly heard the sounds of her hopping off the bed and traveling over to my desk. Before I could turn around and stop her, she had opened up the top drawer, and picked out the airplane tickets. Her eyes widened and her smile almost glimmered.

"Las Vegas,.Nevada.." She breathed out, almost starstruck.

"Well, I better go pack! I know NOW I'm totally going!" she giggled, skipping towards the door. I stopped, standing up quickly.

"You're not going.." I said, making her stop and stare at me with just as much fire in her gaze. "It's to dangerous.." I said softly. She huffed, the fire still in her mismatched eyes.

"If I'mma be the next L, don't I need experience..?" She asked, a sly smile coming onto her face. I starred back, oh you're not going to win this one Lavender La Hel. I starred her down.

"No..You're not coming.."

o0o0o0o0o0oTHE NEXT DAY.

I can't believe this..

"Hey L!"

I can't believe this...

"HEY!"

I can't believe this...

"How long is the trip to the airport?" She asked, hopping into the back of the large, black car. Yeah, for once no limo. Watari's, Hellie's and my suitcases all stowed away in the back.

I can't believe this...

"Only about a 3 hour drive..then a very long airplane ride.." Watari smiled from the front seat. Hellie smiled, nodding her head and slipping on her Ipod. She curled up, resting her head against my knee. I starred straight forward, my black eyes glazed.

I can't believe this..

"L..are you alright?" Watari asked, pulling out of the long, drive way and out the gates.

"Why Watari..why?" I asked pitifully, my eyes still trained out the window. Watari chuckled, and I looked down at the three airplane tickets to Nevada, Watari's, Hellie's and mine.

"Well...she gave me the puppy dog eyes son.." Watari laughed, pulling onto the main road. I groaned, leaning back against the seat.

This is gonna be a long trip.


	23. One of a kind

**STILL L'S POV! I'm so sorry for the long ass wait! :( BUT THIS IS TEH LAST CHAPTER! (: SORRY THAT ITS SUCH A CRAPPY ENDING! I just..UGH! I couldn't think of the best way to end it. **

**OH! and I just wanted to tell you, I have a Jokerxoc fic, a hills have eyes: lizardxoc/Gogglexoc/Rubyxoc fic!**

**AANNDD I'm working on a Land of the Dead: Charliexoc fic (: **

**Sorry if you guys dont like the ending, but just..UGH! the story was just HANGING there and I just didn't know how to finish correctly, so this is what came out. **

**

* * *

**I sighed, sitting down at my seat next to Hel's. Watari sat a few rows behind us. I can't believe he let her come. She wouldn't be able to handle the stress of the case! I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Watari. He pointed to Hellie, who was already asleep in her chair.

"L..don't worry about her. She's fine." Watari said, patting the small girl on the head. I sighed, leaning further back into the semi-comfortable chair and looked at Hel.

She's..quite beautiful when she sleeps.

**YEARS LATER: HELLIE'S POV!: **

Nothing between L and I has changed. Soon after the first case we did together, we picked up a poor, beaten Matt up off the street. A couple years after that we found Near somewhere in Alaska. Go figure, and albino in Alaska.

Soon after, A just...I don't know what happened. I...We..L and I we were just never home..and so busy with cases. We just..didn't notice him becoming depressed. I went into a depression after A..took his own life, and it took me months to make me feel like it wasn't my fault that he died. Beyond...just went up and left a few weeks after A committed suicide. I think he blames L for it, for setting such high standards for all of us.

Mello, poor, sweet Mello. He always wanted to be the smartest, but Near always beat him. Matt and Mello were stuck and conjoined at the hip, always happy together. A few more children came to Wammy's house after that..but I just..I couldn't. I didn't get close to them, the only people knowing of my existence in the whaled wild world were: Wammy, A, B, L, Matt, Mello and Near. To everyone else, I was a nameless shadow.

L and I still fought, but usually he lets me win, with the puppy dog eyes. He's a very good fiance.

Oh..I didn't mention that, did I?

Yeah, right when we were arrouundd..18?

Well, he was 18 at least. Close enough right?

We're heading for Japan right now. L says something about a killer named Kira. I don't know why..but I have this horrible feeling in my gut. And its only doubled since I read the actual case report. L didn't want me to come, because of umh..ahem..certain bodily circumstances. But as always, I'm puppy dogging my way into the case.

"Hel. Stay up on the top floor..." L said, rubbing my enlarged stomach as we headed for the hotel's elevator, with our room, aka the suite on the top floor. I rolled my eyes, running my fingers and massacreing L's already war-zoned mass of hair. He smiled, looking down at me as he pressed the button for the elevator. He bent down, pressing his lips to mine slowly.

"Don't have to much fun without me."

"Do I ever?"


End file.
